No me olvides
by Marine
Summary: Epilogo del pasado.... Todo lo que ella a amado está perdido... ¿Qué le espera en el futuro?... R/R porfavor ^^
1. Parte I: Capítulo I

Nota: Casi todos los personajes perteneces a J.K Rowling, yo solo los tomo prestados ^__^ 

Parte I : Pasado

Capitulo I

Una broma inocente

Lo único que quería era estar lo más lejos posible de él.... pero mientras más lo intentaba, menos lo lograba... se lo encontró en el pasillo, cerca de los baños y en el comedor, luego afuera del castillo y cerca de la cabaña del guardián....

Durante todo aquel día intentó alejarse de él, pero no podía, mientras mas quería alejarse más se lo encontraba….

¿Cómo era posible? Ni siquiera estaban en la misma casa, ni en el mismo año… ella recién estaba en quinto y él ya estaba en el sétimo y ultimo año…. 

¿Cómo  es que todo esto había empezado?

Ella lo recordaba bien( cómo lo iba a olvidar)..… Todo comenzó durante el ultimo partido de quidditch, él  le había lanzado una bludger a la cara… ella no la pudo esquivar y terminó en el piso y con la nariz rota…. Y él se había preocupado, claro, eso pensaba ella; la había acompañado a la enfermería y luego se ofreció a llevarla hasta la sala de su casa…

Ella no se había imaginado nada malo… y para ser sincera había llegado a pensar que tal vez…. 

Pero no, no valía la pena hacerse ilusiones, ¿Verdad? Sus intenciones no eran otras que escuchar la contraseña, todo por esa estúpida broma… y nada mas…

¿Que otra cosa podía esperar de un estúpido Gryffindor?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Él estaba sentado en la mesa de su casa, sus amigos le hablaban pero no prestaba atención... sus ojos estaban fijos en alguien dos mesas más allá... ¿qué era lo que le llamaba la atención?... no era una belleza... aunque, sí....no, no era una belleza y su personalidad no podía ser peor, era fría y lejana y cuando no, era una loca y amargada.... pero aún así no podía quitarle los ojos de encima...

Tal vez había sido su reacción, aquel momento de ira en que lo había golpeado, no esperaba eso de ella, la "reina del hielo" que jamás sonreía, pero la había visto furiosa.... se había enojado, se sentía traicionada.... Porque además era inteligente... al ver el desastre en el cuarto común de Slytherin había sumado dos más dos... y había obtenido su nombre por respuesta...

Lo había detenido en medio del pasillo, pero su reacción, en lugar de echarle un maleficio le tiró una cachetada que aún ahora le dolía.... esa reacción él no se la esperaba....

Tampoco sabía por qué la había escogido a ella, para obtener la contraseña... gracias a sus andadas en las noches él y sus amigos habían logrado descubrir mucho de los secretos de Hogwarts, no habían tardado en dar con el cuarto común de Slytherin... pero faltaba la contraseña.... 

Juntos tomaron la decisión de vengarse del pringoso, cargante de Snape........pero él solo tomó la decisión de averiguar la contraseña por medio de ella...

Lo más probable es que la hubiera escogido por como volaba en la escoba... era sorprendente, nunca había visto a alguien con esa habilidad, ni siquiera él mismo (lo cuál era decir bastante) ni nadie de su equipo... ella era diferente... parecía haber nacido ya montada en la escoba, algo natural... y era sin duda la mejor cazadora de Hogwarts....

¡No! Por qué pensaba así... no tenía lógica... ella era mucho menor que él... y una Slytherin para colmo de males..... No podía pensar así....

- Sirius, ¿Te pasa algo? Pareces distraído –escuchó la voz de su mejor amigo interrumpir sus pensamientos...

- No, James... no es nada

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

- Señorita Devin  ¡¿Quiere prestar atención?!

La voz de la profesora McGonagall la hizo saltar, se había distraído en clase de transformaciones (cómo de costumbre) y la caja, que ahora debía estar convertida en una maceta estaba reducida a un montón de cenizas....

Las transformaciones no eran lo suyo... nunca le salían bien... mucho menos si se distraía pensando en aquel estúpido de Black... ¿Por qué lo había golpeado?¿Por qué? Quedó como una tonta, como si le hubiera importado o dolido el que la hubiera utilizado.... no era así claro... si tan solo le hubiera lanzado una maldición... aquello era más apropiado para una Slytherin, para alguien de su nivel.... pero no... lo había golpeado... y delante de todos... en medio del pasillo...

- ¡Señorita Devin! –gritó una vez más la profesora

- ¿Sí profesora?

- Le dije que sacara otra caja del armario y lo intente otra vez –dijo cada palabra por separado y con tal furia que Verena saltó de su asiento en busca de la caja...

"Tengo que prestar atención, tengo que prestar atención... no puedo distraerme por él, no puedo"

Cuando terminó la clase, Verena no pudo hacer otra cosa que suspirar, nada le había salido bien, su tercera caja había explotado y la profesora estaba de muy mal humor...

- Verena, quédate un momento.....

- ¿Sí?

- Veo que no has hecho muchos progresos en tus transformaciones, y francamente me preocupa, no quiero que desapruebes tus TIMO... 

- Pero...

- Nada... me he tomado la libertad de conseguirte un tutor, es uno de los mejores alumnos de trasformaciones (y me debe una)... quiero que hables con él y te pongas de acuerdo para clases particulares  -le acercó un papel- lo más pronto posible –concluyó

Verena salió del salón y desdobló el papel... casi lanza un grito cuando leyó el nombre:

Sirius Black 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aquí el primer capítulo de lo que puede ser un fic largo, se lo dedico a Anna Voig por su apoyo, si han leído su historia "La magia interior" esta historia tiene la misma línea de tiempo.....

Espero que les haya gustado, si es así.... dejen review por fa


	2. Capítulo II

Capítulo II

Castigo

Verena se quedó en medio del pasillo por otros diez minutos, sin poder creer su mala suerte... de todos los alumnos de Hogwarts... le tocó él....

Caminó despacio hacia el comedor... pero no podía hablar ahí con él delante de todos... ¿Y hacer el ridículo otra vez? No, mejor esperaría a encontrarlo a solas....

Entró por la puerta del comedor, que estaba casi lleno..., a pesar de no querer, a pesar de ordenar a cerebro seguir de largo hasta estar sentada en su sitio en la mesa... no pudo evitarlo.. miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, lo vio sentado junto a sus amigos... ¿Por qué tenía que mirarlo? ¡Diablos!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sirius terminó de comer rápidamente, mientras escuchaba a sus amigos planear su próxima aventura, frente a él Lily los miraba con reproche, mientras que James describía los últimos pasos de su plan para organizar una super celebración luego de la final de quidditch, que incluiría cantidades monumentales de cerveza de mantequilla....

Estaban acostumbrados a escabullirse de noche, y sabían perfectamente como llegar a Hogsmeade así que no habría problemas... lo único que tenían que planear era la fecha ya que se acercaba la siguiente luna llena y Remus....

- ¡Black! –gritó una voz a su lado, casi se atora con el jugo de calabaza...

- Profesora...

- Lo espero en mi oficina después de la cena... Tenemos que discutir su castigo..

Ya se había olvidado del castigo, una tontera realmente, se había olvidado de la regla básica del  merodeadores NUNCA hagas una broma con una babosa explosiva, si no estás seguro del alcance que tiene... mucho menos cerca de la túnica favorita de McGonagall.....

Se levantó de la mesa, y se despidió de sus amigos... que lo miraron como si estuviera condenado a la guillotina....

Salió por el pasillo rumbo a la oficina que él conocía muy bien, habiendo pasado largas horas de castigo, aunque la profesora McGonagall era estricta, nunca era muy duro con él, ya que, junto a James, eran sus mejores alumnos...

- ¿Puedo pasar? –dijo después de tocar la puerta

- Entra... Siéntate –le dijo la profesora, con una misteriosa sonrisa en los labios- Ya encontré un castigo adecuado...

- ¿Qué me toca esta vez, profesora? ¿Limpiar, pintar, sacudir?

- Enseñar....

Sirius la vio sin tener la menor idea a que se refería... "¿Enseñar?", dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

- Exactamente, quiero que seas el tutor de una alumna, pronto serán sus TIMOS, quiero que la ayudes con transformaciones,,, ese será tu castigo... y para darme por satisfecha quiero que obtenga un puntaje mayor a 90.....

- Profesora, no creo que yo...

- Creo que serás un buen profesor... más te vale que lo seas... porque si ella no aprueba, tú tampoco...

- ¿Ella? ¿Quién es?

- Oh, no creo que la conozcas, es una Slytherin de quinto año.. 

¿Sería ella? No, no podía ser ,no podía tener tan mala suerte...

- Verena Devin

Sintió un leve dolor de estómago, si tenía tal mala suerte.....

- Pueden utilizar el aula vacía de transformaciones después de clase... te daré la llave- dijo con visible preocupación- así que espero que te comportes responsablemente...

- Está bien profesora 

¿Qué otra cosa podía decir?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Verena salió del comedor con su amiga Ria, que era una de la pocas personas que podía aguantarla cuándo estaba de mal humor... ahora, por ejemplo...

- Vreni... ¿Qué te dijo McGonagall después de clase?

- Nada... ya sabes, que tengo que mejorar mis transformaciones si quiero pasar los TIMOS....

- No lo entiendo la verdad... te va bien en todos los cursos... pero en transformaciones....

Verena la vio de tal manera que Ria supo que era mejor quedarse callada... aunque Vreni no lo admitía, Ria sabía perfectamente la causa de ese mal humor... sobretodo porque Vreni hablaba dormida...

- ¿Qué es lo gracioso? –preguntó Verena al ver una sonrisa en la cara de Ria.

- No...nada...

Caminaron por el pasillo, hacia su cuarto común... no estaba segura de cómo, pero tendría que ir a hablar con él... si no McGonagall se iba a enterar y no quería ver su reacción cuando lo hiciera.

Entraron a la sala, la mayoría estaban ahí, algunos haciendo sus tareas... caminaron hasta su cuarto, donde estaban algunas de sus compañeras...

Sacó de su bolso un par de libros para hacer un trabajo...pero supo que si no se quitaba ese peso de encima no podría concentrarse....

- Olvidé algo en el comedor –le dijo a Ria mientras salía corriendo para evitar que se ofreciera a acompañarla.

Pero en lugar de eso se dirigió hacia la segunda planta, por donde los alumnos de Gryffindor salían después de la cena... "¿Y si ya está en su cuarto común?", se preguntó mientras miraba a ambos lados del pasillo, intentando decidir cuál....

Eligió el derecho, pero sin una razón en particular y caminó un buen trecho... esto era ridículo, lo sabía... se acercaba la hora de dormir y no podía estar por allí dando vueltas, además bien podría hablar con él por la mañana...

- ¿Me buscabas? –dio un salto y casi grita del susto, una puerta se acababa de abrir tras ella...

Se volteó, pensando si podría llamar eso buena o mala suerte...

Lo vio parado a menos de un metro, en su cara una sonrisa tranquila, que pretendía resultar encantadora....

- De hecho, sí..... –contestó Verena

- Y podría saber ¿Para qué? -preguntó él sin perder la sonrisa

- Es por la profesora McGonagall, es decir –dijo ella, mientras se reclamaba a si misma por ponerse nerviosa- la profesora McGonagall me pidió que hablara contigo sobre el curso de transformaciones...

- Sí, ya hablé con ella al respecto... comenzaremos mañana en la tarde en el salón de trasformaciones. –y con eso dio por finalizada cualquier discusión y se fue caminando por el pasillo.

Ella no esperaba otra cosa de él por supuesto.... se dio media vuelta y partió hacia el lado contrario, preguntándose otra vez por qué le tenía que pasar esto ha ella...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sirius entró a su sala común, estaba intentando sacar de su cabeza la imagen de la joven de cabello rubio y ojos claros con la que acababa de hablar... no podía creer que aún estuviera rondando su cabeza.... 

- Bueno ¿Qué fue? ¿Qué pasó con McGonagall? –preguntó Remus, un poco preocupado

- No van a creer.. quiere que sea tutor de transformaciones como castigo

- ¿Tutor? –preguntó Lily- ¿De quién?

- O nadie... una Slytherin... de quinto año

- No será esa cazadora que te pegó la bofetada ¿Verdad?-dijo James riéndose.

Sirius lo miró furioso... todo el mundo entendió que sí....

- Entonces te recomiendo cuidarte....  –le dijo Peter como respuesta

Todos se comenzaron a reír a carcajadas... pero él no estaba para bromas, así que subió las escaleras hacia su sala común...

-Sirius, vamos no te enojes –escuchó a James

Pero no hizo caso simplemente cerró la puerta y se preparó para dormir...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

¡Bien! Terminé el segundo capítulo... espero que les guste...

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews**... **Anna **ya sabes... gracias por leer mis capítulos... **Mary-alexa**, te hago caso y la sigo...**Liza**, sí después de poner el resumen me di cuenta que podía entenderse de muchas formas, lo siento...**Rakshah**, bueno el nombre Verena me gustó por su significado(verdad), me pareció bonito...**kate**, gracias por lo de bonito...**Lalwende**, Sirius  ^__^  ¿No podemos compartirlo?...**amni**, me alegra que te haya encantado.


	3. Capítulo III

Capítulo III

Clases privadas

Verena había pasado una mala noche... y una mañana peor, primera hora Pociones con Silvanus, el jefe de su casa, que en realidad debía ser fácil, excepto porque estaban haciendo una poción reductora... y algún tonto Gryffindor de le ocurrió añadir el  pelo de unicornio antes de tiempo y la mitad del salón había terminado en la enfermería... 

A ella en realidad no le había pasado nada, excepto por que todos sus apuntes se habían arruinado y porque Silvanus había decidido tomar represalias y anunció un paso sobre la poción para la próxima clase....

Y ahora, después de todo eso, tenía que ir a comer rápido para llegar a su clase de transformaciones con Black... 

Algo le dijo que este día no mejoraría en la tarde...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sirius comió tan rápido como pudo, y se levantó de la mesa... sus amigos lo miraban extrañados, pero el gruñó algo sobre que tenía clases y nadie pudo preguntar más porque salió del comedor...

Tenía que abrir el salón y sacar algunos materiales... recordar que era lo que había aprendido en quinto, ayudado por su libro... No importaba que ella fuera su alumna... no, lo que importaba era que si no lo hacía bien McGonagall lo iba a desaprobar sin dudarlo un segundo... él la conocía...

Abrió la puerta del salón, sacó las cosas del armario y luego se puso a leer... anotando algunas de la cosas que debía repasar con ella......

Pasaron los minutos hasta que vio su reloj mágico.... ¿Dónde diablos estaba?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ria miró a Verena, que parecía estar en otro lado, segura de que algo preocupaba a su amiga... llevaba un buen rato jugando con el tenedor y no parecía darse cuenta que la mitad de la gente ya había terminado de comer y que el comedor estaba casi vacío...

- Vreni ¿No vas a comer más? –preguntó

Verena  parpadeó como si acabara de despertar... ¿Qué hora era?... ya estaba llegando tarde... tendría que correr...

Se levantó de la mesa diciéndole a Ria que la vería más tarde y corrió por la escalera, casi tirando una armadura al doblar por pasillo y entrar a la clase de transformaciones....

- Yo... –empezó intentando disculparse

- Llegas tarde –dijo él visiblemente furioso.

- Es... que yo...

- ¿Qué? No te preocupa el curso ¿Verdad? Bueno, déjame decirte que no soy yo el que necesita ayuda para mis TIMOS y no tengo porque aguantar...

- ¿Podrías calmarte? –dijo Verena en voz alta- ¿Qué te pasa? ... Sí, llegué unos minutos tarde... no exageres...

Sirius la miró por un momento, ¿Qué no exagere? Le acababa de decir que no exagerara...a él...... ¡ella!

- ¿Yo soy exagerado? ¿No fuiste tú la que me pegó una bofetada sin motivo?

- ¿Sin motivo? –dijo Verena con la voz temblando de furia- ¿No te parece suficiente motivo que me hayas tirado una bludger en la cara con el única razón de escuchar la contraseña de mi sala común?

- No, te tiré la bludger con la intención de evitar que metieras otro tanto... tú sabes.... parte de un juego llamado quidditch que tal vez conoces...

- Qué juego mejor que tú –dijo Verena para molestar

- Já... eso quisieras.... –le contestó Sirius...

- Además del hecho de entrar a destruir el cuarto común de Slytherin...

- A no... de eso no tienes pruebas....

- No creo que exista alguien a parte de ti y de tus amigos que se atrevería a hacer algo así....

- Eso no es ninguna prueba –dijo él con voz inocente.

- Bueno... no estoy aquí para discutir sobre eso, se supone que es para repasar transformaciones...

Él no discutió, se acercó al escritorio y le tiró un caja....

- Conviértela en maceta.....

Verena miro la caja y se sintió como si estuviera al borde de un abismo profundo... sabía que no podría...pero no quería hacer el ridículo...no delante de él...

Colocó la caja en el piso y apuntó su varita murmurando las palabras mágicas.... pero no pasó absolutamente nada, sintió sus orejas  ponerse rojas de vergüenza  y gotas de sudor recorrer su espalda, entonces lo escuchó, Sirius comenzó a reírse burlonamente:

- Uy, creo que no voy a pasar el año

- ¿A que diablos te refieres? –dijo ella entre el enojo y la curiosidad.

- McGonagall me dijo que si desaprobabas tú, desaprobaba yo...y es seguro que vas a desaprobar

- Sabes que, ándate al .... –le respondió furiosa

- Ya... entendí el sentido....-dijo el sonriendo- no necesitas terminar la frase... no quiero ser testigo de la famosa "amabilidad" Slytherin...¿Por qué no lo intentas de nuevo? Pero intenta visualizar en lo que quieres que se transforme...

Verena aceptó el alto a las hostilidades... debía concentrarse...pensar en la maceta...pensar en la maceta...casi la podía ver, de color ladrillo y adornos en los bordes...dijo las palabras mágicas...

- ¿Ves? Solo tenías que hacerme caso –dijo él sonriendo, frente a ella, en lugar de la caja estaba una maceta.

Ella lo miró furiosa... lo peor de todo es que él tenía razón, de verdad la había ayudado... pero no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo...

Lo intentaron unas cuántas veces más... todas resultaron....

- Creo que eso es todo por hoy...-le dijo él, recogiendo los libros y colocándolos en el armario-  la siguiente práctica será pasado mañana... misma hora.... espero que llegues temprano.

Verena no le dijo nada.... pero si las miradas mataran, Sirius habría caído ahí mismo....

- Y practica.... la próxima repasaremos la transformación animal.... –le dijo antes de salir.

¿Transformación animal? Una caja era una cosa, pero la transformación animal era muy difícil....... 

Lo mejor sería ponerse a trabajar... no quería pasar por lo mismo....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vaya, otro capítulo corto...... pero es que no me salen mas largos ;__;

Espero que los siguientes lo sean, porque se acercan las cosas serias.... ya que esto es en parte un drama...... pero eso vendrá más adelante.

**Muchas gracias por su reviews**:  **Sakura-Corazón **no creo que puedan ahora que se van a ver seguido... **Mary-alexa **te juro que lo sigo y lo termino (ya sé, ya sé) pero tienes que confiar en mí....**Daniela Lupin **sí yo me lo imagino encantador *suspiro*.... **Anna Voig **si voy a seguirlo, en otra nota: me encantó el capítulo de la búsqueda.... **Janice **como ves no se llevan muy bien, pero quien sabe que podría pasar .....**Rakshah **si los capítulos me están quedando cortitos, y hablando de ansiedad ¿para cuándo un nuevo capítulo de Alas en la oscuridad ? espero poder leer el 10 pronto ( please )...... **arwen_chang **recibí tu mail, espero que puedas leer este capítulo y muchas gracias por lo de bien escrito....

En el próximo capítulo un poco de drama y misterio, nos enteraremos del pasado de Verena......... 


	4. Capítulo IV

Capítulo IV

Medianoche

Bajó las escaleras despacio, escalón por escalón intentando no hacer ruido... algo la había despertado en medio de la noche, no estaba segura que.... creyó escuchar un grito, pero cuándo abrió los ojos todo estaba en silencio... pero ese silencio no era natural....algo en ese silencio la estremecía, algo en ese silencio la llevó a bajar de su cama, salir de su cuarto y llegar hasta las escaleras......

Y ahora estaba parada justo en el último escalón... y escuchó un ruido.... la puerta del sótano... Siguió bajando, con el corazón latiendo más y más fuerte... tenía tajantemente prohibido bajar al sótano, ya la habían castigado por intentar abrir la puerta... pero ahora estaba abierta y ruidos extraños salían de el...

Llegó hasta la puerta y la entreabrió lentamente... aunque estaba muy oscuro pudo distinguir la sombra de dos personas sentadas en unas sillas, sus cabezas estaban dobladas hacia delante y una estaba sollozando... dio un paso más... ahora pudo distinguir que sus brazos estaban atados por detrás de las sillas, eran un hombre y una mujer, ella era quién lloraba... algo en la posición de la cabeza del hombre la hizo temblar, no era normal, parecía...parecía....

De pronto una voz interrumpió el silencio, tal vez fuera la oscuridad o la situación, pero aquel tono de voz le pareció el más frío y cruel que cualquier ser humano pudiera emitir.....

Se dirigió hacia la mujer...

- ¡Cállate! Si no quieres que te pase lo mismo que a él...

La mujer no contestó, continuó con sus sollozos, pudo distinguir que decía... ¿por qué?¿por qué?... pero ella tampoco lo entendía... no entendía que es lo que hacían encerrados ahí, ni porque la estaba haciendo sufrir....

De nuevo escuchó la voz, pero esta vez dijo algo que ella no pudo entender, una extraña luz azul inundó el sótano, tan intensa que tuvo que cerrar sus ojos para poder resistirla... cuando paso.....la mujer no sollozaba más...no emitía ningún sonido... no cabía ninguna duda, había corrido con la misma suerte que el hombre a su lado...

Dio otro paso más, debía saber quién, qué...dio un paso , a pesar que todo su cuerpo parecía impedírselo, a pesar que su mente le pedía a gritos que regresara al calor de su cuarto...pero sabía, su corazón sabía... y por eso dio otro paso...

La luz de la luna entró por una de las pequeñas ventanas al borde del sótano.... la suave luz 

le mostró el rostro de aquel ser cruel, de aquella persona que acababa de matar a otras dos p indefensas... y ella supo quien era, porque era alguien que solo le había inspirado confianza y cariño en su vida, era..... su padre.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Verena abrió los ojos y se levantó de su almohada, gotas de sudor llenaron su frente y recorrieron su espalda, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza en su pecho y mientras respiraba de forma entrecortada.... iba a gritar... pero no lo hizo, estaba en el mismo cuarto con otras cinco chicas... prefería quedarse callada.....

Aquella maldita pesadilla... o mejor sería llamarla recuerdo... ya habían pasado siete años, pero siempre regresaba, para atormentarla, una y otra vez.... nunca se olvidaría de lo que había visto aquella madrugada....

Vio su reloj en la mesa de noche, apenas eran las doce y media, quedaban otras siete horas hasta la mañana, pero después de aquel sueño estaba segura que no podría dormir...

Se levantó y se cubrió con su bata ¿Habría alguien en la enfermería? ¿Podría pedir una poción para dormir?...  Miró a su alrededor, sus compañeras dormían tranquilas, sin recuerdos horribles que las despertaran.... se decidió por ir a la enfermería... cualquier cosa para olvidar lo que acababa de soñar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sirius se encontraba ya en la sala común llevando a cabo los últimos preparativos del plan... aquella noche era la primera de la luna llena, su amigo Remus a estas horas ya estaba convertido en hombre-lobo, y como de costumbre era el momento de salir a acompañarlo....

A pesar de que la transformación en hombre-lobo era dolorosa, y que el simple hecho de que lo fuera era peligroso para sus amigos, era este, en realidad, el mejor momento del mes... salían a pasear, e investigaban los escondites de Hogwarts... exploraban el bosque prohibido y planeaban como molestar a los Slytherin....

En ese momento bajaron James y Peter, el primero llevando, desde luego, su capa invisible, que en estas situaciones era de mucha utilidad.....

- Bueno, vamos..... –dijo James, poniéndose la capa... desapareció del cuello hacia abajo.

Sirius sonrió, desde que tenían once años aquella capa les había permitido realizar travesuras sin ser descubiertos.... la diferencia con aquellos años es que ahora ambos medían más de un metro setenta... sin contar a Peter....que se supone también se debería cubrir con ella....

- ¿Y cómo se supone que lo vamos a hacer? La capa ya no nos va a tapar a los tres....

- Entonces... –lo miró James, pensó por unos segundos antes de decir- transfórmate Peter

- ¿Quéeeeee? ¿Ahora?

- No, más rato –dijo Sirius- no seas tarado, claro que ahora....

- Tú eres el que se trasforma en el animal más pequeño... no te preocupes, nosotros te cargamos....

- Eh..... esta..bien –dijo Peter dudando, inmediatamente desapareció, en su lugar se hallaba una rata.

- Ya –dijo James recogiéndolo- Vamos

La capa los cubrió con las justas, mientras pasaban el retrato de la Señora Gorda que cuidaba la puerta del cuarto común de Gryffindor....

Caminaron por el pasillo, lentamente, no porque estuvieran preocupados que los descubrieran, sino porque con cada paso la capa se subía descubriendo sus pies.... se dirigieron hacía la puerta de entrada, tenían que llegar hasta el Sauce Boxeador....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Verena caminó por el pasillo, dudando.... era bien conocido que la señora Pomfrey no hacía preguntas... pero ¿Sería prudente arriesgarse? Que tal si alguien se preguntaba que podía llevar a alguien de su edad a sufrir de insomnio.... porque no era la primera vez que le ocurría....

Siguió caminando, paso a paso, aún si no fuera a la enfermería, igual no quería regresar a su cuarto... no podría dormir, y estar sola y en silencio la llevaría a pensar, a recordar... y esas eran cosas que ella no quería hacer.....

Llegó al pasillo principal cuándo algo la detuvo... alguien se acercaba ¿un profesor? ¿un fantasma? ¿Filch?.... aunque tenía una excusa lista si la necesitaba, había decidido no ir a la enfermería... retrocedió por el pasillo y se escondió detrás de una armadura....

Escucho el ruido de pasos y un par de voces... pero no vio a nadie... estaba quieta y sin moverse, pensando en regresar inmediatamente en cuánto hubieran pasado, hasta que distinguió entre las voces una que era demasiado familiar como para ignorarla...........

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

- ¡Ten cuidado! –gruñó Sirius, James acababa de darle un pisotón....

- Camina más rápido entonces..... –le contestó este un poco enojado...

Moverse con la capa invisible si no ibas solo no era nada fácil.... mucho menos si te tenías que cuidar además de que nadie te oyera ni te descubrieran.... sobretodo Peeves al que no le caían nada bien.... ya que más de una vez lo habían culpado por sus pillerías.....

Doblaron en el pasillo para llegar al principal... durante unos segundos Sirius tuvo la curiosa sensación que lo estaban siguiendo, cómo si alguien lo mirara.... Lo cuál era absurdo porque era invisible.....

Se sacó los pensamientos tontos de la cabeza.... 

Continuaron caminando, hasta llegar frente a la antorcha.... Salir de Hogwarts fuera del horario no era tan fácil, en los últimos años (y justamente por ellos) siempre vigilaban la puerta principal.... pero habían descubierto una puerta secreta.... lo único que tenían que hacer era bajar la antorcha y la pared se abría dejando paso hacía un pequeño corredor que daba a los jardines del colegio....

Tanto James como él miraron hacia ambos lados, a ver que no había nadie se quitaron la capa...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Verena estaba segura de haber escuchado su voz, pero al ver hacia el pasillo no había nadie... ¿Debía regresar a su cuarto?... una vez más escuchó las voces, supo inmediatamente lo que tenía que hacer....

Tenía que seguirlos....

Salió hacia el pasillo principal, y escuchó el ruido de los pasos bajando las escaleras y siguiendo por el pasillo,  pensó que se dirigían hacia la puerta principal, pero se dio cuenta justo a tiempo que habían volteado en a la izquierda alejándose de la puerta....

Se ocultó detrás de un columna justo cuándo se detuvieron los pasos a la mitad del pasillo...

Esperó unos segundos a que continuaran caminado... pero nada, sacó ligeramente la cabeza para ver que pasaba, el pasillo se encontraba aparentemente vacío...pero en ese instante una capa cayó al piso... para sorpresa de Verena no estaba solo, estaba junto a su amigo James....

No debían planear nada bueno si se desplazaban por el castillo de esa manera, utilizando una capa invisible, observó como bajaban una de las antorchas, al hacerlo la pared frente a ellos se abrió dejando un espacio para que pudieran pasar, entraron por la abertura y la pared se cerró....

La curiosidad pudo más que cualquier otra cosa, ¿Qué era lo que iban a hacer? ¿Hacia dónde llevaba ese pasaje secreto?....

Esperó unos minutos para estar más segura y luego bajando la misma antorcha que ellos abrió la abertura en la pared... no dudó un instante, entro por el pasaje, en ese momento la pared se cerró tras ella.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Caminaron por el pasillo hasta encontrar una argolla, al jalarla se abrió otro agujero en la pared y salieron fuera del castillo, dejaron la capa invisible tras ellos, ya que no la necesitarían hasta regresar... dejaron a Peter en el piso y en ese momento James y Sirius se trasformaron en su respectivo animal.....justo antes que se cerrara la pared....

Oculta en las sombras, justo tras ellos Verena no podía creer lo que acababa de ver..... Black y sus amigos..... eran animagos.......

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hola, espero que les guste este capítulo porque creo que es uno de los más interesantes que he escrito hasta ahora..... ¿Qué hará Verena con esta información? ¿Qué hay con lo que sucedió en su casa siete años atrás?.......

Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews..... les aseguro que pondré agradecimientos personales en el próximo capítulo ^_______________^

Por favor review ^______________^


	5. Capítulo V

Capítulo V

Secretos

Verena se quedó quieta hasta que se cerró la puerta sin poder creer lo que acababa de ver... era cierto que Black era un buen alumno en transformaciones, pero de eso a ser animago.... era increíble....

No se podía quedar con la duda... tenía que saber adonde iban, recogió del piso la capa invisible, se la puso y jaló la argolla para salir... no estaban muy lejos, ella aprovecho que no la podían ver y se acercó corriendo para no perderlos.... se dirigían hacia el Sauce Boxeador...

Verena esperó a que el árbol los golpeara (no le gustaba que la gente se le acercara) pero no ocurrió... ellos se acercaron y un momento más tarde ya no estaban, corrió todo lo que pudo,  pero cuando llegó al árbol este se movía de nuevo y estuvo a punto de tumbarla de un golpe...

¿Y ahora? Se sentó un momento en el pasto pensando en cual debía ser su siguiente paso, no sabía cómo es que habían pasado, pero para ella sería imposible hacerlo sin terminar llena de moretones... Suspiró con derrota, no podría saber qué era lo que se proponían.... pero en ese momento un brillo nuevo surgió de sus ojos...... Verena tenía un plan....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

El ruido la despertó.... como no había dormido nada la noche anterior, ahora estaba recuperando las horas de sueño, pero todas sus compañeras de cuarto se habían despertado y la bulla no la dejó dormir más....

- Vamos Vreni, levántate –dijo Ria- sino no tendremos tiempo de desayunar.

Verena abrió los ojos, llevaba un buen tiempo despierta,  pero no se quería levantar... pero no tenía otra opción, tenía Transformaciones a primera hora... y no podía llegar tarde.

Se cambió y bajaron todas al comedor... como era tradición lo primero que hizo fue mirar hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, allí estaban Black y sus amigos riendo como de costumbre, sin tener problemas y cómo si la falta de sueño de aquella noche  no les afectara... 

Verena no estaba segura de que era lo que hacían durante la madrugada... pero ahora ella tenía información importante... y no iba a ser tan tonta como para desaprovecharla....

- ¿Y esa sonrisa? –le preguntó Ria

- No es nada.... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Es que la última vez que te vi sonreir de esa manera fue cuando le hicimos esa broma a Nate..... ¿Qué estás planeando?

- Nada....

No pensaba contarle a nadie lo que había descubierto... normalmente su primera reacción hubiera sido ir a informarle a algún profesor... pero entonces hubiera salido el enojoso asusto del por qué ella estaba fuera de su dormitorio en medio de la noche... y eso prefería no comentarlo....

En ese momento entraron cientos de lechuzas al  comedor, con el correo como era rutina... a Verena no le emocionaba nada recibir noticias... amenos que fueran de su hermana o de su tía... desde que había descubierto la verdad sobre su padre, su relación con él y su madre había cambiado, desconfiaba de ellos, porque sabía que el incidente del sótano no era el primero...ni fue el último.

Ella sabía que su padre odiaba a los muggles y a lo que él denominaba "sangre sucia"; Verena no compartía este sentimiento... aunque no estaba dispuesta a decirlo en voz alta, ya que conocía a sus compañeros Slytherin... sabía además que su padre se había aliado y servía al "Señor Oscuro" y que era un mortífago, y que, a pesar de trabajar en el ministerio le servía a él... pero Verena había sido testigo de lo que este odio y esa alianza creaban...nunca podría quitar de su cabeza aquellas imágenes de sufrimiento...y el llanto de aquella mujer... no iba olvidarlo, y no quería tener que verlo nunca de nuevo, quería alejarse del tipo de vida de su padre....

Se había quedado tan abstraída en sus pensamientos, que no se había dado cuenta que su lechuza Beau había dejado, justo en su plato, un par de cartas...

Cogió la primera, que era de su hermana, Ursula que tenía 9 años y todavía no asistía a Hogwarts.

_Vreni:_

_Espero que estés muy bien, ya llevas casi un mes allá y te extraño( un poco) , acá todo está igual, papá y mamá están bien. Mi papá está muy contento por algo de su trabajo que está resultando, no tengo idea que, pero ha dicho que pronto llegarán sus amigos de Alemania, ya sabes cuales, y que les podrá mostrar sus avances._

_Mamá sigue dándome clases, aunque no creo que tenga que enseñarme más, yo le pido que me enseñe a hacer magia, pero como no puedo repasar por la tontera esa de prohibición, no quiere enseñarme más._

_Recibí carta de tía Suzette, me prometió que nos llevaría a Francia las próximas vacaciones, pero solo si salías bien en tus exámenes, así que más vale que te esfuerces._

_Bueno, cuídate mucho._

_Un abrazo.               _

                                                                             Uschi 

Verena sonrió, ojalá pudiera viajar con su tía a Francia... no le gustaba nada pasar las vacaciones en su casa, mucho menos ahora que llegarían los amigos de su padre....

La segunda carta era de su tía, que era la hermana gemela de su mamá y enseñaba en Beauxbatons.

_Querida Verena:_

_¿Cómo te va en tus clases? Hace mucho que no recibo carta tuya y no me cuentas nada, yo solo espero que te esté yendo bien, porque me comprometí con tu hermana a traerlas si salías bien._

_La verdad es que lo hago sobretodo por ti, y por la decisión que a tomado tu padre y que a mí no me gusta nada, ya no estamos en la edad media y yo creo que él debería dejarte tomar tus propias decisiones, pero yo no puedo discutir, ya que tu madre lo defiende siempre y me dice que no me meta (¿puedes creerlo? Como si yo fuera una metida)._

_Bueno, de todas maneras, y si lo que escuchado es cierto (me lo contó tu hermana) yo prefiero que vengas para acá en el verano. Así que ya sabes, escríbeme pronto._

_Un beso de tu tía._

Verena dejó las cartas sobre la mesa, con la mirada perdida por un momento... la decisión de su padre, ese era otro de los motivos por el cuál no quería regresar a su casa...

- Nos tenemos que ir –dijo Ria mirando su reloj- vamos a llegar tarde...

Verena suspiró, se levantó de la mesa y guardo las cartas en el bolsillo, era momento de sacarse la depresión... y que mejor forma de hacerlo que comenzar su plan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sirius llevaba casi media hora esperando en el salón... tenía listos un par de clabberts para la lección de ese día y ya había revisado como diez veces su libro y estaba empezando a desesperar...¿Qué se creía esa niña? Pensó mientras revisaba su reloj... Estaba a punto de pararse y salir cuándo ella entró por la puerta caminando tranquila como si no pasara nada....

- Otra vez llegas tarde.... –dijo él conteniendo su enojo

- ¿Y? –dijo ella mirándolo calmada, cómo si no hubiera nada por lo que él debiera enojarse...

- "Y" ¿Sólo eso piensan decir? –preguntó él ahora si enojado, ella no contestó, simplemente lo miró insinuando que eso era todo lo que iba a decir- Bueno, ese no es mi problema entonces, pero McGonagall me pidió que le presentará un informe sobre las clases, me imagino que le interesará saber que no te preocupas  y que llegas tarde...

- McGonagall no se va a enterar –dijo ella con un tonito misterioso

- ¿Crees que no soy capaz de decirle? –preguntó en tono de amenaza

- Dile... no te preocupes, dile... pero si lo haces yo tengo una mejor historia que contarle y te aseguro que le va a interesar muchísimo más que el que yo llegue un par de minutos tarde...

- Ah si.... ¿Y que historia es esa? –preguntó él desafiante

- Oh, una muy interesante... –dijo ella con burla- Una sobre unos alumnos que se escapan en medio de la noche....

- ¿Otra vez con eso? Ya te dije que no tienes pruebas de que nosotros hiciéramos algo al cuarto de Slytherin

- Déjame terminar –lo interrumpió ella- yo me refiero a unos de Gryffindor que se escapan en medio de la noche y que tienen una característica especial..... son animagos.... ¿No crees que pueda interesarle?

Sirius se dijo que tenía que calmarse... que parecer tranquilo... que negarlo todo.... pero esa información llegó a su cerebro muy tarde,  porque lo primero que salió de sus labios fue:

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Tengo mis medios –dijo ella con ironía- Así que más te vale que presentes un muy buen informe sobre mí... o todo el colegio se va a enterar....

Él la miró con furia pero no dijo nada... Verena supo había ganado una batalla... pero al ver sus ojos estuvo segura.... no había ganado la guerra.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hola, espero que les guste el capítulo, a pesar que ella se porta horrible con él, pero al menos no lo delató  ^___^   .......

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews: Mary-alexa**: Sí el papá es un malo, y falta saber más sobre él....**Janice: **Me alegra que la leas y le dices a Juni que no se pase y que pague su hora, y todavía en la universidad es gratis así que entre allá.....**Rakshah**: Hola, bueno no se llegó a enterar lo de Remus, pero tiene suficiente información como para molestar a Sirius.....**Lawende**: Sí!!! Club de fans... yo vice- presidenta!!!!!!! ^___^......**Daniela Lupin**: Bueno, por ahora solo lo amenaza, pero no creo que haga algo más que eso, ya que pronto van a estar a mano (¿?) ^___^  .... **Pirra**: Muchas gracias, espero que te siga gustando ^___^ .... **Maika Yugi**: Ya les mostré lo que piensa hacer ella, y creo que Sirius se dará cuenta que hay algo que la hace sufrir.... **Liza**: No, es la hija de un mortífago muy allegado..... **Zaki-Kaiouh**: Ojalá que te siga gustando, y espero no haber demorado mucho.... **Anna**: Muchas gracias por tu review, y gracias por tu ayuda, como vez elegí lo segundo ^___^  y sí va a ser igual que el último año de Sonja y Sevie... como si fuera un paralelo.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo ^________^


	6. Capítulo VI

Capítulo VI

Planes de venganza

Durante las siguientes semanas la relación entre ellos fue lo que podría llamarse, diplomática; Verena sabía que tenía que hacerle caso si no quería desaprobar y él entendía que tenía que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para enseñarle, ya que si no lo hacía McGonagall  no lo dejaría en paz...

Aún así había cierta tensión... Sirius entendía que estaba en sus manos, y no le gustaba nada... y ella sentía que muy pronto él encontraría la forma de vengarse..... Lo cierto era que no había estado nada tranquila.... caminaba preocupada por los pasillos y siempre acompañada de Ria, no quería arriesgarse.... conocía perfectamente la reputación del grupo de Black y la clase de bromas que hacían...

Pero había llegado el día de su primera prueba y no había ocurrido nada... ella seguía en control de la situación.....

- Bueno, creo que ya estás lista –dijo él interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- es mejor que vayas de una vez porque sino vas a llegar tarde.

Habían decidido practicar un rato antes de la prueba (en realidad ella lo había obligado a prácticar antes...él no se había podido negar) y para su sorpresa todo le había salido bien y se sentía preparada... no podía negar que él era muy buen profesor...

Verena se reclamó por andar pensando bien de él (lo que ocurría muy seguido)  debía acordarse de que estaba enojada... así que nada de pensar bien.... no...

Salió del aula, sin despedirse (al parecer decir adiós no era adecuado para un Slytherin... o tal vez eran los nervios) y corrió por el pasillo, llegó justo a tiempo a clase.... la profesora McGonagall estaba por cerrar la puerta... y antes de dejarla pasar miró su reloj con el ceño fruncido.

Cuando estuvieron todos sentados la profesora les asignó 5 objetos y una lista de a qué debían convertirlo.... Verena la vio y sonrió... era perfecto,  justo lo que acababa de practicar.... caja a maceta, botella a jarrón, escarabajo a fruta, pluma a cuchara y lo más difícil...clabberts a rana....

- Muy bien, deben seguir el orden de la lista, quienes logren el que el objeto o animal se vea más real, obtendrán más puntos –dijo mientras caminaba alrededor de las carpetas- Pueden empezar.

Verena cogió su varita, segura de sí misma, mientras la profesora vigilaba a cada alumno y corregía cada transformación....

Primero la caja en maceta, se dijo, tengo que pensar en......

Sus pensamiento se interrumpió cuando misteriosamente la caja delante de ella se había convertido en una hermosa maceta delante de ella.... antes de que pudiera pensar en qué podría ser,  la botella se había convertido en jarrón y el escarabajo en fruta....

¿Qué estaba pasando? No había ni pronunciado las palabras.... la varita había actuado sola....

No tardó el convertir la pluma y el clabbert....

Verena se acercó para verla... era muy obvio que algo o alguien estaban alterando su varita..... pero en una inspección mayor, se dio cuenta.... ¡no era su varita!... era una ¡varita de trampa!

- ¡Muy bien, señorita Devin! –dijo la profesora McGonagall, mientras anotaba su calificación en su registro- puede retirarse...

Le temblaron las piernas al levantarse, y salir del salón, dejando sobre la mesa los objetos que ella no había trasformado... empezó a sospechar algo... tenía que ser él... pero por qué....

Casi lanza un grito cuando la varita escapó de sus manos y salió volando por el pasillo, salió corriendo tras ella, mientras bajaba escaleras y entraba a el aula vacía donde ella y Sirius habían estado practicando...

- ¿Qué tal el examen? –preguntó él con voz inocente, sosteniendo la varita de trampa...

- Sabes perfectamente como me fue... ¿Por qué lo hiciste?¿Dónde está mi varita?

- Toma –dijo entregándole su verdadera varita- no necesito explicar por qué lo hice, solo puedo decir que estamos a mano...

- ¿A mano?¨-preguntó ella con incredulidad

- Sí... si intentas acusarme con McGonagall, yo le presentaré está varita... basta que utilice el _Prior incantato _para que vea aparecer las respuestas a su prueba, yo le diré que la encontré en tú mochila y que como tu tutor no puedo permitir que utilices artificios semejantes –dijo con una falsa molestia

- ¿Y crees que te va a creer? –dijo Verena furiosa

- Tengo pru-e-bas –dijo marcando la palabra- eso es más de lo que tú tienes...

- ¡Idiota! –gritó Verena furiosa, dándose media vuelta, para salir hacia el pasillo, estaba más que dispuesta a ir con McGonagall.....

- Espera –dijo él sujetándola firmemente del brazo, mientras la volteaba con fuerza hasta que estuvieron frente a frente- Piensa bien lo que vas a hacer.... que vayas a decirle a McGonagall no te conviene ni a ti ni a mí...

El corazón de Verena empezó a latir violentamente, sentía las piernas débiles.... sus rostros estaban tan cerca que ella podía sentir su respiración, su mano la sujetaba firmemente, pero no le hacía daño...intentó mirarlo a los ojos,  pero solo podía concentrarse en sus labios...no pudo evitar preguntarse que se sentiría......

- ¡Suéltame! –gritó, más que para él para callar sus propios pensamientos....

Él la soltó inmediatamente y por un segundo ella pudo ver algo de rubor en sus mejillas y un brillo extraño en sus ojos...... pero solo fue un segundo, luego se oscurecieron...como recordando que era lo que estaban negociando en este momento....

- ¿De qué sirve ir a contarle todo? No tienen por qué creerte... y tú reprobarás seguro.... a McGonagall no le gustan nada las trampas.... – la miró por un momento antes de sonreír- tú no dices nada y yo no digo nada y asunto arreglado... estamos a mano...

- Bueno, entonces dame la varita..... para estar segura....

- Prefiero guardarla yo, gracias –dijo él sarcásticamente- estará más segura...

Caminó hacia la puerta y le dijo:

- Me alegra haber arreglado todo este asunto.... y ya sabes... te espero para la clase de mañana.... puntual –dijo con una sonrisa antes de salir....

Verena se quedó en el salón sintiéndose como una tarada... allí estaba él, amenazándola con acusarla de algo que él mismo había planeado y ella pensando en "otras" cosas... lo mismo le había sucedido con aquello de la contraseña.... ¿qué diablos veía en él? ....

A parte de ser guapo, inteligente, popular y.....

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No!!!!!!! Tenía que dejar de pensar así.... recuerda: "Estás furiosa, te tendió una trampa".... pero ¿acaso no lo había notado incómodo a él también en aquel momento? ¿sería que él sentía algo igual que ella?.... en realidad.... ¿qué sentía ella?

Se quitó los pensamientos extraños de la cabeza.... no sentía nada... todo eso era producto de la falta de sueño y del problema con su padre.....

No sentía nada.....

Sirius caminó por el pasillo respirando profundamente... ¿qué le había pasado allí adentro? ¿qué había sido todo eso? Se había olvidado de todo por un segundo, por el simple hecho de tenerla cerca........ Esa chica estaba empezando a afectarle los nervios.... Era ambiciosa, engreída y malcriada.....

Pero si era tan mala.... ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella?....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Verena no podía creer lo rápido que se había pasado el tiempo, solo quedaban tres días para las vacaciones de navidad, todos en el cuarto común estaban conversando sobre sus planes, todos menos ella, que aún no sabía lo que haría....

En realidad había tenido, hasta ahora, un año muy difícil, si se consideraba los cursos, el entrenamiento de quidditch y las clases con Sirius (a pesar de todo había dejado de llamarlo Black)... estás se habían vuelto una especie de pelea por rounds... en la que ella hacía algo y él le respondía... y ella le volvía a hacer algo y él volvía a responder.....

Hasta ahora Verena sentía que estaba ganando... solo ayer había conseguido que lo castigaran toda la tarde... había reemplazado las ranas de Trasformaciones por unas de broma.... había explotado en medio de la clase... y por supuesto el principal sospechoso había sido él... ya que él tenía la llave.......

No sabía que ella tenía una copia...........

Pero a pesar de lo divertido que podía ser molestarlo.... le quitaba energía... en especial cuándo él se desquitaba.... le vendrían bien unas vacaciones, pero no las tendría si volvía a su casa... no tardarían en sacar el tema a relucir... un tema que ella no quería tratar..... ya que no podía ni dar su opinión a pesar de que se trataba de su vida.......

- Te llegó una carta –dijo Ria 

Efectivamente, junto a ella se había parado Beau, que traía atada una carta... reconoció inmediatamente la letra de su madre....

_Querida Verena:_

_Tanto a tú padre como a mí nos parece más apropiado que vengas a pasar las vacaciones de navidad con nosotros; sabes bien que todos te extrañamos, además que tenemos planes importantes para las fiestas. El señor Ranke Dung a ha venir a visitarnos, acompañado por Dougal, y a todos nos pareció que ya era tiempo que se conocieran, dada la situación._

_Espero tu respuesta, _

_Un beso._

Verena releyó la carta un par de veces, para ella era claro que su madre se oponía a la idea; pero que era incapaz de oponerse a su padre... no le sorprendía, conociendo plenamente lo que era capaz de hacer.... ella misma no se había atrevido a quejarse más, prefería pasar desapercibida, ya que apenas si pasaba tiempo en su casa... ya se encargaría de eso a su debido tiempo....

- ¿Quieren que regreses a la casa? –preguntó Ria

- Sí... dicen que tendremos visitas y que es necesaria mi presencia...

- ¿Visitas? –preguntó Ria- no será....

- Sí, Dougal Dung......... –dijo Verena con una nota de rencor en la voz, luego agregó con sarcasmo- mi prometido....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hola:

Tenía la idea dando vueltas en la cabeza... y cómo no puedo dormir, decidí escribir... a mi me parece que quedó interesante, aunque tal vez  estoy alucinando por la falta de sueño...... 

De todas maneras espero que les guste.....

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews**:   **Mary-alexa: **Si ella es mala, pero él no se deja.... y ya sabes que decisión tomo su papá...**Pirra**: Espero haber calmado tu intriga J ...**Liza**: Sí, y con este tendrás una idea más clara de que clase de hombre es....**snmh**: Ya respondí, espero que también te guste este capítulo... **Rakshah**: Me alegra que te caiga bien, fue buena su reacción, pero no se le puede quitar mérito a él.....**Maika Yugi**: Esteeeeee yo creo que algún día sí, pero por ahora su relación consiste en odiarse (de la boca para afuera, claro).....**Janice**: Más le vale que me deje review, si no la delato *ji,ji,ji,ji,ji* y espero que sigas leyendo....**Lalwende**: Ojalá te guste también este capítulo, y no me sorprende debemos ser muchas fans de Sirius JJJ.


	7. Capítulo VII

Capítulo VII

Encuentros

Ria la miró preocupada, a Verena no le gustaba nada tocar aquel tema... había sido una decisión de su padre, la había tomado a comienzos de año, y a pesar de las protestas (desde gritos, amenazas... hasta el llanto) no logró que él cambiara de opinión...

La había prometido en matrimonio con Dougal Dung, hijo de Frank Dung, el mejor amigo de su padre y heredero de una de las más importantes familias de magos... muy orgulloso de su "sangre limpia" y de servir fielmente al Señor Oscuro....

Habían decidido que una unión entre las familias sería muy beneficiosa, tanto monetariamente como en prestigio y, por supuesto sin tomarse la molestia de consultarle, planearon el matrimonio para cuándo saliera de Hogwarts....

Verena pensó que tal vez ese era el motivo de sus notas malas en este curso... prefería reprobar un año a casarse con alguien como él... porque aunque no lo había conocido en persona... si se parecía un poco a su padre... no sería nada bueno....

Lo peor es que no tenía escapatoria... su madre al comienzo se había opuesto...pero no tardó en sujetarse a la voluntad de su padre....... y Verena tenía miedo.... era difícil oponerse a alguien cuando sabes que es capaz de matar a sangre fría......

- ¿Vreni? –preguntó Ria, se había quedado en silencio por varios minutos....

- Voy a salir un momento.... quiero pensar en otra cosa..... –dijo Verena mientras se ponía de pie y en un tono que decía "no me sigas".

Salió del cuarto de las chicas, al cuarto común... muchos de los chicos y chicas de sétimo año estaban en un rincón, separados del resto y cuchicheando entre sí... por supuesto era una de las reuniones que en los últimos tiempos llevaban con el fin de buscar una oportunidad para acercarse a Voldemort, principalmente Duncker, y su amigo Severus.... aunque ella sospechaba que el jefe de su casa también estaba en todo aquel asunto, era mejor no meterse, a pesar de que su padre le había recomendado juntarse con la "gente adecuada" Verena supo que si a su padre le parecían adecuados, para ella no lo eran..........

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sirius entro a la sala común, terriblemente cansado, y terriblemente enojado... se lo había hecho de nuevo... gracias a ella había tenido que limpiar (¡sin magia!) todo el salón de transformaciones (aunque en realidad eso ya era costumbre para él) además de recibir la más grande reprimenda de todos los tiempos de parte de McGonagall.... él jamás la había visto tan furiosa (y la había visto furiosa muy seguido) pero aquello fue todo un record y él supo que no se lo perdonaría tan fácil.....

Y él no se lo perdonaría a Verena tan fácil, tampoco...... ya encontraría la manera de vengarse....

- ¿Qué tal el castigo? –preguntó Lily, que para variar estaba abrazada a James en uno de los sillones....

- Los gritos de McGonagall se escucharon hasta acá –dijo Remus conteniendo la risa...

- Ya...muy lindos....que buenos amigos –dijo Sirius en tono burlón....

- Pero Sirius, sólo a ti se te ocurre cambiar las ranas por unas de broma –explicó James

- ¡Ya les dije que yo no lo hice! –reclamó una vez más Sirius, ya se los había explicado, pero no le creían... conocían muy bien lo bromista que era.... y por supuesto él no les había contado nada sobre el descubrimiento de Verena y no podían creer que alguien quisiera molestarlo por las puras....

No la conocían......

Había conseguido meterlo en más problemas en esas semanas que los que él por su cuenta conseguía en un año.....

Pero no se podía negar que la chica tenía imaginación.... y lo de las ranas había sido un gran toque... sabía que sospecharían de él por  que tenía las llaves..... ¿cómo la había logrado? Lo más probable es que tuviera una copia....

Pero eso no podía quedar así.... ahora era su turno

- ¡Sirius! –gritó James

- ¡¿Qué?! –preguntó él enojado

- Te estábamos preguntando qué vas a comprar en Hogsmeade, pero ni nos escuchabas.... ¿Pasa algo?

- No nada..... –dijo Sirius, pero en ese momento volvió a distraerse.... acababa de ver un nombre muy interesante en el mapa merodeador....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Verena había llegado hasta la torre de Astronomía, no sabía como, había dejado que sus pies caminaran... y ahora estaba de pie justo en el borde mirando hacia abajo..... claro que no tenía intenciones de tirarse..... 

Era muy extraño que, de todos los lugares, hubiera escogido ese.... tal vez era porque era uno de los pocos que en los que sabía podría estar sola.... tal vez era porque estaba absolutamente prohibido estar ahí si no era horario de clase.... 

Retrocedió del borde y se sentó un momento, mirando hacía el cielo... por un momento su mente divagó entre las posibilidades... no quería regresar a casa, no quería conocer a Dougal, no quería ver a su padre.....

Tal vez si se enfermara.... si conseguía verse lo suficiente enferma.......

¿Por qué diablos tenía que ser su vida así? .... _una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla_.....

¿Por qué no tendría una familia normal? Esas que no casan a sus hijos en contra de su voluntad..... y que no matan gente en el sótano..... _una y otra más mientras empezaba a sollozar_......

¿Por qué en vez de estar prometida a un servidor del señor oscuro no podría tomar ella sus propias decisiones?..... _secó su mejilla con una mano_.....

Si pudiera sentir, pensar, vivir...... como alguien de su edad...... si su mayor preocupación fuera un examen o si un chico se fijaba o no en ella.... _sintió a alguien junto a ella_....

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Sirius 

Verena lo miro, un poco asombrada.... no sabía como reaccionar... no esperaba ver a nadie... muchos menos a él... en esta situación....

- No es tú problema –le contestó ella de mala gana

- Tienes razón, pero igual te puedo preguntar ¿No?

Ella lo miró sin contestar, y se levantó como para irse...

- ¿Sabes que esta prohibido estar aquí a  esta hora ? –preguntó él

- ¿Sí? Guau... jamás me lo hubiera imaginado, vaya realmente me has deslumbrado, ¡cuánta inteligencia! –dijo ella enojada y de forma bastante sarcástica...

Él se levantó y se acercó a ella, la miró directo a los ojos....

- Bueno, si sabes eso... te preguntarás porque no te he delatado... todavía...

- ¿Piensas hacerlo? –lo enfrentó ella

- No sé... me debes una.... –dijo él- pero no diré nada si me explicas que pasa... ¿Puedo ayudarte?

- No... nadie puede –dijo Verena en un tono terriblemente pesimista- solo yo... y no estoy segura de poder....

Sirius se quedó callado, sin saber que decir.... jamás la había visto de esa manera..... sus ojos grises, normalmente iluminados por un brillo de astucia, estaban ahora opacos y tristes... sintió de pronto la necesidad de consolarla, de abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, que él la cuidaría.... esa misma necesidad que lo había llevado a no delatarla apenas vio su nombre en el mapa... que lo había llevado a acercarse en silencio cuando escuchó su llanto..... ¿qué era esto que estaba sintiendo?

Se acercó a ella lentamente, alzó sus brazos, como para abrazarla.... pero Verena lo interrumpió, murmuró una disculpa sobre que tenía que irse y bajó corriendo las escaleras de la torre antes que él pudiera reaccionar...

Se quedó unos minutos en la torre mirando el cielo, preguntándose que le estaba ocurriendo, por qué no se había vengado de ella.... ¿sería que estaba madurando? Al fin y al cabo él era mayor que ella....

Se rió de sus propios pensamientos... y empezó a bajar las largas escaleras de la torre....

Cuando llegó abajo se llevó una sorpresa...

Se encontró cara a cara con McGonagall....

- Así que era verdad –le dijo- ¿dos veces en menos de dos días? Eso debe ser un nuevo record.....

Sirius entendió en ese momento que no tendría unas vacaciones muy divertidas....

En su cuarto común Verena se reclamaba a sí misma.... no quería parecer débil ante él y por eso lo había delatado... ¿Es qué no era mejor que el resto de su familia? ¿Qué había ganado con eso?....... suspiró pensando en la que le esperaba cuándo regresara de vacaciones..... pero no podría ser peor que lo que le esperaba en casa......

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hola, otro capítulo más y siguen confundidos... ¿algún día se darán cuenta de sus sentimientos?... ojalá el capítulo no les parezca tan malo......

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews:  Daniela Lupin**: Sirius *suspiro* tan lindo queriéndola ayudar a pesar de que por su culpa lo habían castigado.........** snmh**: Me alegra que te haya gustado, en realidad  pobre Vreni, te aseguro que Dougal no le conviene.......**Liza**: Es un hombre horrible... ^___^ ........**Anna Voig**: Sí pues, vaya familia...**Janice**: No demoro tanto, viste?**Juni**: No te pases Juni, tienes que leer, aunque sea ve a la uni para entrar a internet (digo aunque sea para eso) y no te delato (todavía) porque a mí tampoco me cae el profe.......**Mary-alexa**: Espero que tengas razón, porque este también lo escribí media dormida (recién pude usar la computadora como a la 1 am) **Maika Yugi**: Ahora tiene que pensar en como vengarse de nuevo ^___^

Y por favor dejen review..... ^_____^


	8. Capítulo VIII

Capítulo VIII

Trasformaciones

Verena bajo del tren, feliz de estar de nuevo en Hogwarts, había pasado las vacaciones más horribles de toda su vida, y estaba cansada....

Los primeros días habían sido regulares, pero cuando llegó su prometido acompañado de su padre la cosa se puso fea...

En realidad Dougal Dung podría describirse como un chico apuesto, si no fuera por ese horrible gesto que mantenía siempre en su rostro, algo como " yo soy mejor que todos", sus padres inmediatamente la obligaron a acompañarlo en todo momento, y tuvo que escucharlo hablar por largas horas sobre su dinero, las propiedades de su padre, su futuro trabajo cerca del Señor Oscuro, su gran capacidad en las artes oscuras....

Para ese momento ella ya había tenido más que suficiente  y lo peor es que se repetía día tras día....

Y no podía quejarse, su padre estaba en compañía de Frank y se encerraban en el sótano por largas horas vigilando la evolución del trabajo... ella no tenía la menor idea de que se trataba pero prefería quedarse con la duda que acercarse a ese sótano... y su madre no le hacía el menor caso...

Lo único bueno de esas vacaciones fue que pudo ver a su hermana y que el día de navidad llegó su tía, gracias a ella tuvo momentos libres de Dougal....

Y ahora estaba de nuevo en Hogwarts, más que dispuesta a quedarse ahí, y sin ninguna intención de graduarse.... la sola idea de pasar el resto de su vida con alguien como él la enfermaba...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Entró al salón de transformaciones esperando ver a Sirius, pero él aún no llegaba... lo cuál era bastante extraño porque eran cinco minutos después de la hora... Tal vez seguía enojado por aquello de la torre.... 

Verena notó en el escritorio una pequeña caja, envuelta en algo que parecía papel de regalo, pero que cambiaba constantemente de color... primero verde luego azul, rojo y verde otra vez.... no pudo evitar acercarse, era una caja muy chica.. ¿Qué podía tener?.... lentamente la tocó...

Una explosión la hizo agacharse, la caja voló en pedazos y el salón entero se lleno de una sustancia amarilla gelatinosa.... "Sirius" pensó, quién más......

Escuchó pasos apresurados por el pasillo, la profesora McGonagall abrió la puerta con una expresión de furia en el rostro de tal magnitud que Verena tuvo miedo, detrás venía Sirius, tan calmado como siempre, tuvo que contener la risa al verla bañada en esa cosa amarilla...

- ¿Se puede saber que está haciendo? –preguntó la profesora...

- Profesora... yo....

- ¿Quién le dio permiso de tocar esa caja?

Verena palideció, al comienzo creía que se trataba de una broma de él... pero McGonagall lo sabía... y ella no hacía bromas...

- Profesora... fue curiosidad...es que brillaba...

La profesora estaba ahora frente al escritorio, sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas acumuladas... 

- Arruinado –dijo suspirando, en el tono más triste que alguno de los dos hubiera escuchado...- mi _angunit_...

Nunca había escuchado ese nombre, lo que sea, pero al parecer era muy importante para ella, se limpió los ojos, y miró a Verena furiosa...

- Cuando regrese quiero ver esto limpio –dijo recalcando la última palabra- sin magia... 

Hizo aparecer un par de cubos y un trapeador.... 

- Y tú vigílala –dijo mirando a Sirius....

Salió del salón casi corriendo, Sirius comenzó a reír

- ¿Qué? –preguntó ella enojada.

- Nada, es que pensaba vengarme... pero esto salió mejor que cualquier cosa que pudiera haber planeado...

Verena cogió el cubo y el trapero... para ser sincera ella jamás había limpiado en su vida, en su casa tenían un par de elfos domésticos que se encargaban de todo y si es que ella limpiaba algo utilizaba su magia... Sirius se dio cuenta de ello, empezó a reír de nuevo...

- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí molestando toda la hora?

- Sí, por qué no..... –dijo él para molestarla- aunque a este paso serán horasss no hora....

Ella no le hizo caso, comenzó a limpiar... en realidad intentó limpiar pero de la manera que lo hacía lo que estaba consiguiendo era embarrar más la cosa esa amarilla...

- ¿Qué diablos es esto? –preguntó furiosa intentando sacarla del trapeador

- _Angunit_ –dijo él con actitud de sabio.

Al ver que ella no entendía añadió:

- Es una trasformación sumamente difícil, se hace por partes, puede demorar desde días hasta años....

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría esta? –preguntó ella sintiéndose muy culpable

- Ni idea... es la primera vez que veo una...

- No entiendo... ¿En qué se estaba trasformando?

- Tampoco lo sé... eso depende de el mago que la haga... se supone que es la representación de tu magia... algo sobre usarlo como protección... pero ni idea

- Vaya ¡Cuánta información! 

- Aún así sé más que tú..... –dijo él recalcando

- Bueno... ¿Y sabes cómo se quita del trapero? –dijo ella con la mirada de desánimo.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír, había algo en sus ojos, en su mirada... no parecía la fría y antipática Slytherin... 

- Espera –dijo él cogiendo su varita, con un par de movimientos desapareció todo y el salón quedó limpio y reluciente.

Verena no supo que responder, tendría que darle las gracias... pero no podía... aún así le sonrió... pero faltaba algo

- ¿No puedes quitar las de mi ropa? –dijo ella, ya que había quedado totalmente empapada.

- No, si lo hago McGonagall se dará cuenta, y hablando de eso....

Levantó su varita y mágicamente ensució el trapero y los cubos, como si hubiera sido usados....

- No es la primera vez que haces esto ¿Verdad? –dijo ella 

- ¿Yo? Jamás..... –dijo, luego al ver la cara de incredulidad de ella, añadió- tengo práctica....gracias a ti me pasé limpiando todas las vacaciones....

Ella no lo miró... se quedaron unos minutos en un incómodo silencio... luego ella habló:

- ¿Y que hacemos ahora? Falta una buen rato para que regrese McGonagall.....

- Bueno...podríamos.... –dijo él en un tono misterioso y con un brillo en los ojos que Verena no pudo reconocer....- repasar la clase que tocaba hoy..

- Está bien...- algo decepcionada... aunque jamás lo admitiría.

Aquel día les tocaba el tema de los animagos... no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad...

- Bueno... ¿Cómo es que tus amigos y tú? –comenzó Verena, aquella historia sonaba interesante

- ¿Por qué te contaría algo así? –dijo él, sonando indignado, pero en broma

- Vamos... no le cuento a nadie.... – dijo ella sonriendo

- Es una larga explicación y además no puedo –dijo él cortante-  no soy solo yo, también están ellos....

- Bueno –dijo ella decepcionada- ¿Al menos me podrías mostrar?

Sirius dudó unos segundos, era cierto que ella ya sabía su secreto, pero no quería arriesgarse....

- Lo hago con una condición –dijo él bastante serio

- ¿Sí?

- Que hagamos las paces de una vez por todas.... ya me cansé, he limpiado tantas veces el salón de trofeos que ya se han desgastado las placas....

Verena lo miró sorprendida, ¿Hacer las paces?....¿Implicaría eso tratarlo bien fuera del salón? Al fin y al cabo tenía una reputación que cuidar... aunque no podía negar que si pudiera... si realmente pudiera sería su amiga.... o tal vez.....  "Cállate y no divagues" se reclamó y contestó:

- Está bien... acepto....

- Bueno entonces cumplo mi parte.....

Aunque ya lo había visto antes (pero había sido en medio de la oscuridad) Verena no pudo evitar lanzar una exclamación al verlo transformarse en medio de una pequeña explosión... ahora en lugar de él se encontraba un perro negro, bastante grande y de ojos claros.... se arrodilló frente a él, para verlo mejor, y se dio cuenta que tenía cierto parecido con Sirius....es decir... ya saben.... con el Sirius "persona"....

En ese momento su mente divagaba o al menos eso debió pasar... porque cuando reaccionó estaba acariciando la cabeza del perro y rascando detrás de su oreja..... "¿Qué demonios....?"

Se levantó de un salto (pero llegó a notar que este movía su cola..... ¿significaba eso algo?)

Él se transformó de nuevo, mantenía su calma natural... a diferencia de Verena que se había puesto roja como un tomate, por primera vez en su vida, y no podía mirarlo a los ojos.... a pesar de eso, no podía quedarse callada....

- Es realmente impresionante..... –comenzó

Él sonrió, no le molestaban los halagos en lo más mínimo....

- Aunque... ¿Por qué un perro?

- Realmente no fue mi decisión –explicó- la transformación en animago depende sobretodo de la personalidad de quién lo haga... eso y la magia....

Estuvo largo rato explicándole todo sobre la transformación de animago, contando algunas cosas de su experiencia personal... ella estaba sorprendida por lo mucho que sabía....

Antes de que se dieran cuenta paso la hora.... 

Entró la profesora McGonagall, aunque miró con sospecha el salón reluciente, no dijo nada, hizo desaparecer los instrumentos de limpieza y salió de nuevo....

- Bueno –dijo Sirius- me alegra haber hecho las paces.... nos vemos pasado mañana....

- Ya que estamos en el espíritu de la buena voluntad.......

- ¿Qué? –preguntó él un poquitín enojado

- ¿No puede ser otro día? ..... tengo práctica de quidditch... ya sabes.... semifinal....

Era cierto Ravenclaw contra Slytherin... el ganador jugaría la final contra Gryffindor....

- No –dijo él... pero al ver el cambio de mirada en Verena tuvo otra idea- está bien, está bien....

- Gracias –dijo ella dedicándole otra sonrisa antes de salir del salón prácticamente corriendo.

Sirius se quedó parado en la puerta, ella tenía una hermosa sonrisa, era una pena que no la usara más seguido..... y ¿Por qué estaría llorando en la torre?.... lo que fuera, tendría que averiguarlo.....

...

...

¿Le acababa de dar las gracias? Vaya, eso era una enorme mejora....

Verena caminaba tan rápido por el pasillo que estuvo a punto de tirar unas cuantas armaduras.... ¿Por qué se ponía así?... él la ponía nerviosa.... y ¡¿Por qué tenía que pensar esas cosas?! Tenía suficientes problemas en su vida para agregar estarse enamorando de un Gryffindor..... ¿Acababa de decir _enamorando_?..... eso no estaba bien.... no estaba nada bien....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hola:

Espero que les haya gustado... me costó un poco escribirlo, pero bueno, aquí está.... para el próximo capítulo: quidditch ^______^      y abril!!!!   ¿¿¿???  (ya verán que tiene algo de lógica mi emoción)

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews  ^_____^  **Sara**: yo también lo espero.....**Lawende**: la vida de Verena se complica un poco más, aunque tiene sus alegrías, digo, mira que rascarle las orejitas, aunque claro sería mejor sin que él estuviera transformado ^__^..... **Pirra**:ojalá te guste este también, aunque es un poco corto.... **Liza**: te tomería la apuesta si no fuera porque yo ya sé que pasa y te estaría estafando aunque puedo decirte que no es ninguna de las dos, en realidad es algo...¿mejor?....**Janice**: gracias por los animos.... **Nimph**: encendiste mi curiosidad y tuve que leerlo inmediatamente, está realmente excelente, aunque le falte el final... en cuanto al mio, en unos capítulos se viene toda la parte triste.... **Maika Yugi**: no puedo decirlo, pero si escribo rápido lo sabrás dentro de poco..... **snmh**: Yo creo que Verena ya se dio cuenta, en el siguiente lo terminará de saber, aunque no creo que lo admita (un poco de misterio).... **kmila**: me alegra que te guste y no te preocupes... ya llegarán..... **Mary-alexa**: Él no se vengó, pero como si lo hubiera hecho....**Juni**: no puedo creerlo, escribiste!!!!... Janice ya te contó??????????? Mala cosa, ahora voy a tener que cambiar todo para que sea sorpresa.............. **Anna**: Tú si entiendes lo de abril ^__~.....**kamila**: aquí está otro capítulo, espero que te guste....**Alpha**: me alegra mucho que te guste....**Daniela Lupin**: Si cuando quiere es mala, pero por lo menos ya hicieron las paces...**Rakshah**: Sirius no podía actuar de otra manera, se preocupa....

^___^

Ahora espero opiniones sobre este capítulo..............


	9. Capítulo IX

Capítulo IX

Sentimientos

Tres semanas más tarde Slytherin ganó por un espectacular 250 a 20, ganando su pase a la final, gracias sobretodo a Verena (y a unas cuantas jugadas ilegales de sus compañeros).

Pero esto no significaba nada para ella, no estaba feliz.... tenía una mezcla de sentimientos que la mantenían despierta todas las noches... no estaba segura que sentía por Sirius, cada vez que tenía clases con él, su corazón latía más fuerte y se ponía nerviosa....... pero luego recordaba que ella no controlaba su propio destino, y que su futuro estaba decidido hace mucho tiempo....

Y, como si eso no fuera suficiente.... justo después del partido, Dumbledore anunció para las vacaciones de Abril...un baile....¡un baile!... como si no tuviera suficientes cosas en las que pensar, ahora le complicaban vida.... sus amigas no dejaban de hablar sobre eso... que se pondrían y con quién irían....

Verena sabía muy bien con quien quería ir.....

Pero era imposible.....

Aún así, llegó a su siguiente clase con él llena de esperanza.... sabía que era imposible que fuera con él, claro, pero bastaba con saber que él quería ir con ella.... si tan solo se lo pidiera ella se daría por satisfecha....

Si tan solo se lo hubiera pedido..... pero la clase llegó y paso... y él no se lo pidió... de hecho ni siquiera toco el tema.......

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_día: Domingo, dos semanas para el baile...._

_ánimo: algo deprimida...._

Verena se levantó aquella mañana por unas risillas tontas que inundaban el cuarto, el día anterior había sido la clase con Sirius, después de darse cuenta que empezaba a pensar como una tonta (esa ridícula suposición de que estaba enamorada) decidió que lo mejor era olvidarse de todo y que aquel asunto del baile dejara de afectarla....

Otra vez las risas... 

Ya no podría seguir durmiendo....

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó, sus compañeras Ria, Nadia y Mitzy estaban sentadas en una de las camas, ya vestidas y al parecer muy divertidas...

- Es Duncker, me pidió ir al baile.... –contestó Nadia

- ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Un alumno de sétimo! –dijo Mitzy con un ligero tono de celos...

Verena no contestó... ¿Qué era lo tan grandioso de que un alumno de sétimo la invitara? No era tan importante, no... a menos que fuera.. él .... ya cállate, tarada... no ganas nada pensando en él...

- ¿Verena? 

- ¿Ah? –Las tres la miraban preocupadas

- Te preguntaba si vienes con nosotras –dijo Ria

- ¿Dónde? – Otra vez la miraron como si fuera un bicho raro

- A Hogsmeade... ¿Dónde más? Tenemos que comprar las túnicas....

- A si...cierto....claro....

Verena se cambió y bajaron a desayunar, sin tener realmente ganas de ir... al entrar dirigió su acostumbrada mirada a la mesa de Gryffindor, ahí estaba él, con sus amigos, riendo... estaba claro que él no tenía preocupaciones sobre el baile....

Salieron hacia el pueblo, se dirigieron primero a la tienda de modas... Verena compró una túnica sin saber exactamente por qué, no quería ir al baile realmente...

_día: Miércoles, nueve días para el baile..._

_ánimo: bastante malhumorada..._

¡Trabajo de encantamientos! Con eso sumaban siete trabajos para ese fin de semana...a los profesores no parecía importarle el jaleo del baile y todo lo que representaba...es más, parecían dispuestos a arruinarle la diversión a los alumnos, no que a ella le importara realmente, no sabía si iba a ir... nadie la había invitado.... pero ¡siete trabajos! Eso ya era demasiado....

Entró al comedor para el almuerzo... pasó cerca de la mesa de Gryffindor... y escuchó algo que preferiría no haber escuchado nunca....

- Ya Sirius... ¿Vas a invitarla? –preguntó Potter

- Se nota que te gusta... –dijo Evans

- Sí, Lily tiene razón Sirius... invítala....

- Ya, bueno... ¿Dejarán de molestar si lo hago? –contestó Sirius medio enojado, medio bromeando

- Síiiiiiiii –contestaron los otros dos al mismo tiempo...

¿De quién estarían hablando? Verena sentía la sangre corren más rápido por sus venas... ¿Alguien qué a él le gustaba? ¿Quién?... Sintió de pronto la urgente sensación de averiguar quien era y practicar algunos encantadores maleficios deformantes que había oído en su cuarto común...... ¿Y a ti por qué te tendría que importar? Que él haga lo que se le de la gana... a ti no tiene por qué importarte... es más... no te importa...

Aunque una parte de su corazón deseo que aquella chica de la que estaban hablando fuera ella...

_día: Sábado, seis días para el baile..._

_ánimo: un poco enfadada..._

Verena no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche... dos cosas la molestaban en particular... acababa de tener clase con Sirius... y nada... no podía creer que realmente se hubiera esperanzado... pero él no había dicho nada... y ella no se había atrevido a preguntar con quién iría....  y ahora estaba en una situación terrible....

Porque sabía que él ya había elegido pareja.... y porque en ese momento TODOS tenían pareja... menos ella...

Y, no es que se creyera una gran belleza, pero no era fea.... y NADIE le había pedido para ir al baile...

Ni una persona... nadie......

Esperaba que aunque sea un chico la invitara, lo más probable es que ella no aceptara...pero que se lo pidieran...por lo menos... ahora era la única de las Slytherin que no tenía pareja.....

_día: Martes, tres días para el baile..._

_ánimo: exasperada...._

Remojó la pluma en el tintero... estaba por terminar su trabajo de Adivinación cuando entraron a la sala Mitzy y Nadia, conversando muy animadamente, de lo que ya-saben-que (Verena ya no quiere ni pensar en eso)...

- Y mi mamá me compró un collar nuevo, acabo de recibirlo... –dijo la primera, mientras desenvolvía una caja...

- Es bellísimo

- Sí, y queda perfecto con la túnica....

Verena lanzó un gruñido... una gota de tinta había manchado el pergamino...ahora tendría que empezar de nuevo....

- No te preocupes –dijo Nadia, mientras abría su mochila- yo tengo un nuevo desmanchador... quedará como nuevo

Abrió la botellita, contenía un líquido trasparente... lo aplicó sobre el pergamino, mientras veía como la mancha desaparecía...

- Es lógico que estés nerviosa... ¿Va a venir tu prometido?

¡¡¡¡¡¿Qué le acababan de preguntar?!!!!!

- Yo también estaría nerviosa... quiero decir... poder verlo ¿Ustedes no se ven muy a menudo, verdad?

- ¿Prometido? –fue lo único que pudo decir Verena en medio de su confusión

- Sí.. Dougal Dung... –al ver la cara de Verena le explicó- es que ya lo sabemos todos... el señor Dung es un buen amigo de mi padre... él nos contó la noticia...

- ¿Todos lo saben?

- Sí, todos.... ¿Por qué crees que nadie te ha invitado al baile?

- Pero...pero....

- ¿Vendrá? –preguntó Mitzy

- No –contestó Verena casi gritando, sus compañeras la miraron preocupadas- quiero decir, no me ha... confirmado nada... por eso... sí...por eso yo estoy.. nerviosa –mintió

- Ah, bueno, no te preocupes... estoy segura que vendrá...

- Sí, tienes razón –dijo para finalizar la conversación.

Bajó la vista a su trabajo de Adivinación, pero no podía concentrarse en el... todos sabían que estaba comprometida.... todos lo sabían.... no podía ser verdad.... eso era algo que ella hubiera preferido mantener en privado.... pero ahora ya lo sabían todos... ¿Por qué tenía que ser así su vida?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Llegó el día del baile... y no recibió ninguna carta de Dougal (lo que la hacía muuuuuuuuyyyy feliz). Al parecer no había obtenido permiso para faltar a clases... y "lamentablemente" no podía asistir...

Aún tenía el dilema de si debía ir o no... pero Ria la convenció (eso y verle la cara a la tarada esa, que Sirius eligió como pareja, para poder tomar medidas luego) y pronto se cambiaron y se arreglaron...

La túnica de Verena era de color celeste claro, que combinaba con sus ojos... llevaba además algunas joyas (pulseras, aretes y un collar) y un poco de maquillaje, tenía que admitir que se veía bastante bien....

Al salir del cuarto de las chicas, Verena vio con algo de tristeza como las otras tres se alejaban para saludar a sus respectivas parejas... pero no podía hacer nada sobre eso... lo mejor era bajar al comedor e intentar divertirse....

Estaba decorado de forma bastante graciosa con luces que cambiaban (ella no tenía idea de esto pero parecía una discoteca muggle) podía ver a todos sus compañeros bailando... sin querer, más por reflejo, lo buscó entre las parejas... no estaba... miró por un lado y otro... por fin lo ubicó sentado con sus amigos en una de las mesas...estaban bromeando con Potter y Evans, que en ese momento bailaban con tal pasión que pronto formarían un hueco en el suelo... pero Verena pudo ver algo más...

Estaba solo....

No pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios...

Aquello la tranquilizaba... ya sin preocupaciones se acercó a la mesa de viandas a servirse un poco de jugo de calabaza...

- Verena

Volteo lentamente... era él... traía una túnica de gala de color azul oscuro, se veía bastante elegante y muy guapo, se quedó viéndolo como tonta unos segundos antes de hablar

- Hola –le dijo- ¿Estás solo? (¿Por qué le estoy preguntando esto?)

- Sí... es que no quería privar a ninguna chica de la posibilidad de bailar conmigo –dijo él bromeando- y tú ¿Estás sola?

- Es que no quería privar a ningún chico de la posibilidad de bailar conmigo –dijo ella en el mismo tono, y añadió para molestarlo- No... en serio ¿Nadie aceptó venir contigo? 

- No pregunté... –dijo él mientras servía dos vasos

Caminaron... Verena no se dio cuenta ni como (estaba muy preocupada viéndolo como para notarlo) pero salieron del comedor...

Una ligera brisa movía las hojas de los arbustos... el patio había sido decorado especialmente para la ocasión, ahora se alzaban arbustos por todos lados, a manera de escondites... Verena pudo ver a muchas parejas por ahí... 

Se detuvieron en uno de los extremos más alejados de la puerta....

- ¿Y por qué no? – preguntó Verena

- ¿Por qué no? –dijo Sirius sin entender

- ¿Por qué no preguntaste? 

- Solo había una persona a la que se lo hubiera preguntado... y ya conocía su respuesta....-dijo él con voz suave, dejando su vaso sobre la banca, ambos estaban de pie junto a ella

- ¿Cómo podías conocerla? –dijo Verena, algo en la forma que él lo había dicho la ponía nerviosa... él no contestó- ¿Cuál era?

- No –dijo él- simplemente no podía ser.... no es aceptado que una Slytherin salga con un Gryffindor...

Por dos segundos Verena no tuvo la menor idea de lo que él estaba hablando... no se dio por aludida hasta que sintió sus manos sobre su cintura, que suavemente la acercaban más a él... 

¿Era todo esto cierto? ¿Estaba soñando? 

Sintió el calor de sus labios contra los suyos, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, jamás en su vida había sentido algo como eso... por fin se dio cuenta que era lo sucedía, y reaccionó...

Levanto sus manos hasta rodear su cuello para acercarlo más, mientras sentía su lengua contra la suya... 

Durante largo rato no hubo en su cabeza otro pensamiento que no fuera aquel beso, no importaba nada, solo que él estaba ahí junto a ella....

Pero luego su cabeza se empezó a llenar de dudas...

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Estaba corriendo un gran riesgo... más ahora que todos sabían que ella estaba comprometida... ¿Y si alguien estaba viendo?..... no podía permitir que sucediera nada malo....

Entonces reaccionó de la única (y más tonta) forma que pudo....

Empujó a Sirius lejos de ella y por segunda vez en su vida le pegó una bofetada antes de salir corriendo por la puerta.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hola, 

Por fin el capitulo IX, en realidad me salió tan largo que decidí dividirlo y poner como X la siguiente parte porque ya era demasiado, pero por lo menos el X ya está escrito, no creo que demore mucho en publicarlo....

Espero que les guste este capítulo....

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews:** **Pirra:** me alegra mucho que te guste, y sí, su vida se complica, como vez ahora más.... **Lawende:** gracias por lo de sensacional, espero no defraudar a nadie con este capítulo....**Liza: **Tengo mis medios  ¬¬   ja,ja,ja,ja,ja *risa malévola* ah, estoy loca, no hagas caso... tienes razón ^___^ ....**snmh:** a mí también me alegra que ya no estén enojados, aunque no duró mucho (bueno, falta saber como reacciona Sirius).....**Maika Yugi:** si se besaron, pero no salió del todo bien ;___; ..... **Rakshah:** no sé si será tan triste (depende del punto de vista) espero que sigas leyendo....              : Escribí rápido pero no me gustaba como iba quedando y por eso demoré..... **Mary-alexa:** Ahora ella sabe, pero no puede hacer nada (al menos sin arriesgarse a que la mate su papa)... **Janice:** Espero que no te quejes, pero saqué lo del quidditch de este capítulo y lo dejé para el otro..... **Daniela Lupin:** ¿Tu segundo nombre es Verena? Me parece un nombre muy bonito (por eso lo elegí).... **Anna Voig:** ya sabes muchas gracias por la ayuda a ti y a tu enamorado.....**Nimph:** No te preocupes, vale la propaganda, yo te apoyo, tu fic está muy bueno ^_______^ y me alegra que te encantara Sirius *suspiro*.

Eso es todo por ahora, por favor review ^_____^


	10. Capítulo X

Capítulo X

Reacciones

Sirius se quedó parado, sintiendo aún en su mejilla el golpe.... y totalmente choqueado, ¿Se había confundido tanto? No, no era posible... él lo había sentido, Verena lo quería, o al menos le gustaba... además el beso; por un buen rato a ella no le molestó en lo más mínimo...pero de repente reaccionó como loca.....

Caminó despacio hacia la puerta confundido... todo aquello, la primera bofetada que le dio, el llanto en la torre de astronomía y ahora esto...era muy raro... 

Llegó a la puerta principal, dentro sus amigos estaban pasándola genial, James bailaba feliz con Lily, Remus conversaba con una chica bastante linda de Ravenclaw y Peter comía todo lo que podía de la mesa de viandas.... no quería entrar, no estaba de ánimos para ver a personas felices... decidió ir a su cuarto, eso sería lo mejor.

En ese momento Verena estaba el suyo, echada en su cama y con las cortinas cerradas, llorando, había llorado tanto que cubrecama estaba mojada.... y siguió llorando mucho rato después de que la fiesta terminara.... no lo importó lo que pensaran sus amigas (que la oyeron llorar y no hicieron ni un esfuerzo por consolarla) lo único que importaba es que había sido una estúpida, había arruinado uno de los pocos momentos felices de su vida y ahora Sirius la odiaría y eso es lo que más le dolía....

No sabía como lo podría ver de nuevo a la cara....

De hecho no lo volvería a ver de nuevo, si podía evitarlo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tres semanas después Verena había hecho bien el trabajo, no asistió a las clases con Sirius, ni bajó a comer hasta asegurarse que él no estuviera.... siempre mandaba a Ria antes a la biblioteca para que no se cruzaran ahí, y como el resto del tiempo estaba en clases, práctica de quidditch o en su cuarto...no había problema.....

Bueno, casi no había problemas......

- ¡Señorita Devin! –gritó la profesora McGonagall casi histérica, sin proponérselo Verena había hecho estallar su carpeta.

- Lo lamento.....

- ¡¿Es que no ha aprendido nada hasta ahora?!

Verena palideció, no era común que la profesora gritara de esa manera a un alumno, se había puesto roja de la furia y casi no tenía voz....

Al final de la clase la obligó a reparar lo que había hecho y le dejó un trabajo de ¡cinco pergaminos! Sobre las trasformaciones trasmutánicas.

Verena salió derecho a la biblioteca (tendría que pasar ahí los siguientes siete días si quería terminar el trabajo) y no bajó a almorzar, jamás había cometido tantos errores... realmente la había afectado no ver a Sirius (en el sentido académico por supuesto)

Sirius estaba en el comedor, rodeado como siempre de sus amigos, todos conversaban muy animadamente, faltaban menos de dos meses para su graduación, a pesar de que estudiar en Hogwarts era genial, no podían dejar de pensar en salir, hacer lo que quisieran, utilizar su magia libremente, aprender a aparecerse.....

Aunque él realmente no participaba en la conversación.... estaba distraído (como todos los días de las últimas semanas) mirando a la mesa de Slytherin.... no había tardado en notar lo que ella estaba haciendo, estaba claro que no quería verlo por nada del mundo, no había ido a sus clases con él, ni bajaba a las comidas ni nada..... 

- Black –escuchó la voz particularmente molesta de la profesora McGonagall

- ¿Sí profesora? –respondió él tranquilo, mientras intentaba recordar qué era lo que había hecho y la forma de disculparse...

- Necesito hablar con usted..... ahora....

Salieron del comedor y caminaron hasta la oficina, la profesora no dijo nada en el trayecto pero apenas cerró la puerta de la oficina comenzó a vociferar...

- ¿Se puede saber que hacen en las horas de práctica ud. y la señorita Devin?

- ¿Ah? –fue lo más coherente que se le ocurrió ante semejante declaración

- Porque transformaciones no hacen....

- Profesora, no entiendo...

- Hoy le pedí a Verena que hiciera una simple trasformación transmutánica y explotó media clase....

- Pero profesora...

- Nada de peros, no necesito recordarte que si ella no aprueba tú tampoco, así que espero más dedicación....

- Pe....

- Eso es todo....puedes retirarte

Sirius salió del salón......no lo había escuchado.... bueno ahora tenía motivos suficientes para hablar con Verena; tal vez ella estaba furiosa con él.... pero no iba a permitir que arriesgara su graduación.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Verena y Ria eran las únicas personas que quedaban en la biblioteca, tenían frente a ellas una decena de libros.... tenían cara de cansancio extremo....

- Vamos, ya tenemos suficiente –dijo Ria bostezando.

- ¿Se te olvida que mi trabajo es de cinco pergaminos?

- Pero ya hemos avanzado bastante por hoy... además , ya van a cerrar...

- Esta bien....

Recogieron sus cosas, Verena iba cargada de pergaminos y libros, tenía tantas cosas que no entraban en su mochila y no le quedaba otra que llevarlas en la mano....

- Devin –escuchó una voz familiar detrás de ella apenas llegó al pasillo- tengo que hablar contigo

Verena volteó, sabía perfectamente que era él.....

- Ria ¿Puedes llevar esto al dormitorio? Tengo que discutir un asunto 

Ella le pasó todos los libros y pergaminos a Ria, que salió prácticamente corriendo del pasillo, cuando Verena estuvo segura de que estaban solos le preguntó:

- ¿Qué quieres? –dijo de mala gana

- ¿Qué quiero? Vaya, me encantaría que tuvieras la decencia de explicarme que pasó la otra vez –dijo en tono irónico- pero me basta con que te dejes de hacer idioteces en transformaciones.

- ¿Y a ti que te importa lo que haga en transformaciones?

- Me importa si tengo que aguantar que McGonagall me grite por cada vez que te equivocas.... 

- Mira, no tienes.....

- ¿Qué? ¿Derecho a quejarme? sabes que mi nota depende de la tuya y no estoy dispuesto a arriesgarla.... Tienes que regresar a las clases.

-  ¿Regresar?

- Sí, por lo que veo es la única manera que aprendas....

Verena miró a otro lado.....

- No me interesa –dijo después de un rato ¿qué podía ser lo peor? ¿desaprobar? ¿eso era malo?

- Pues a mí sí...es mi último año.....

Ella lo miró a los ojos, él pudo leer en ellos claramente "no me importa", luego se dio media vuelta, pero no pudo avanzar ni dos pasos, porque él la sujetó fuertemente del brazo...

- Yo pensé que ya habías superado la etapa de engreimientos.....

- ¿Engreída? ¿Yo?  -dijo ella volteando para verlo a la cara- ¿No te parece que tú eres más engreído? ¿Crees que puedes besar a alguien, así de la nada y que esa persona tiene que estar feliz por qué la has elegido?

"¿Qué idiotez estoy diciendo?" Verena había sufrido con cada una de las palabras de aquella conversación, su corazón latía a mil por hora... ella hubiera querido explicarle, contarle la verdad sobre su vida.... pero salió el mecanismo de defensa Slytherin (agresiones e insultos).

- No sé a que te refieres.... no quiero discutir sobre eso –dijo Sirius, no quería demostrarlo pero estaba dolido- Si yo te besé fue porque pensé que eras diferente....

Ella pudo sentir el cuchillo clavándose en el corazón.....

- Pero me di cuenta de mi error.... ahora eso no importa, lo que importa son las trasformaciones...

- A mí no –dijo ella- tú puedes hacer lo que quieras, yo no pienso tener más clases con alguien como tú...

Verena caminó por el pasillo decidida a no hablar más... tal vez todo eso era para mejor, podría olvidarse de él, y así no tendría que arrastrarlo al desastre que era su vida.... así él podría seguir feliz y sin preocupaciones... no tardaría en encontrar otra chica que le gustara (entre las muchas chicas que se morían por él).....

- Espera –dijo él, a pesar de lo decidido no pudo evitarlo, sus piernas pararon....

- Tengo una idea que quizá te interese.....

- ¿Qué? –preguntó ella sin voltear

-  Una apuesta

- ¿Una apuesta? –dijo ella, dio media vuelta para mirarlo a la cara

- Sí, dentro de tres días es la final de quidditch, si Gryffindor gana regresarás a clase....

- ¿Y si gana Slytherin?

- Bueno, tú eso tú lo decides... me comprometo a hacer lo que digas...

Ideas bastante extrañas pasaron por la mente de ella  pero demoró unos segundos en decidir....

- Está bien, hablaremos de tú deuda cuando gane –dijo ella, una vez más salió por el pasillo....

- Eso lo dudo –dijo Sirius.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tres días más tarde Verena se estaba cambiando en su uniforme verde de quidditch, estaba nerviosa, por primera vez, en los tres años que llevaba en el equipo....

Cuando salió al vestidor todos ya estaban listos, Ria y Stephen (los otros dos cazadores) Alan Garner y su amigo Platz, eran los golpeadores, Dunker que era el guardián y Bande, el buscador.

- Tenemos que ganar –dijo Verena en voz alta... Todos les contestaron y Dunker, que también era el capitán le guiñó un ojo... al parecer tenía un plan....

Todos tomaron sus escobas y salieron al campo, ya estaban acostumbrados a los abucheos, a pesar de que el partido era entre ellos y Gryffindor, los alumnos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff  también llevaban pancartas apoyando a Gryffindor....

Llegaron al centro del campo y se pusieron frente al equipo contrario... Verena terminó justo frente a Potter, que como ella era cazador, Sirius un poco más allá estaba sonriendo confiado, seguro de ganar...

Al sonido del silbato salieron volando las escobas, el arbitro soltó las pelotas... Verena fue la primera en coger la quaffle y no tardó en anotar un punto.

Pero casi no tuvo tiempo de celebrarlo (aunque se dio el gusto de dedicarle una sonrisa burlona a Sirius) y pronto se reanudó el partido...

Siguió el partido, con gran velocidad los jugadores iban de un lado a otro... a pesar de que James Potter era un gran cazador no podía anotar, debido a las tácticas del equipo de Slytherin....

Verena anotó rápidamente otros tres puntos y el partido iba 40 a 0 cuando se escuchó el silbato...

- Falta contra Gryffindor.... Blatching de Jennings....

Gryffindor anotó su primer punto gracias a un estupendo tiro de James….

Ria cogió la quaffle para Slytherin y junto a Verena esquivaron a los cazadores y golpeadores de Gryffindor (era una jugaba que siempre ensayaban) y anotaron otro punto para su equipo...

Desde ese momento el partido se volvió más duro, los dos equipos era buenos y ninguno quería perder.... Sirius estaba especialmente ocupado en tirar las bludgers contra los golpeadores de Slytherin que parecían más ocupados en poner en práctica cuanta falta existiera en el quidditch...

Así el partido llegó a 90 contra 40 a favor de Slytherin, gracias a Verena, el partido reciél llevaba quince minutos...

Fue cuando ocurrió, el público comenzó a gritar, la snitch había hecho su aparición en el campo de juego.... ambos buscadores se precipitaron hacia ella.... Verena lo supo inmediatamente aún antes que sucediera.... había perdido...

Así fue menos de un minuto más tarde el buscador de Gryffindor, Schirm, tenía la pequeña pelota dorada en sus manos, el partido había terminado 190 contra 90....

La multitud se lanzó al campo para felicitar a los ganadores, Potter, que era el capitán salió a recibir la copa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.... Verena con el resto de su equipo entraron para cambiarse sin tener ganas de ver la celebración...

- ¿Ya sales? –preguntó Ria, después de veinte minutos, Verena aún estaba duchándose....

- Un rato, ya salgo....

Ya cambiada salieron juntas, ella sabía perfectamente lo que significaba...tendría que regresar a sus clases con Sirius... ¿Cómo podía verlo tranquilamente? Tenía sentimientos fuertes por él, y sabía que él sentía algo por ella... y conociendo esto ¿Cómo se iba a concentrar en transformaciones?

- Espera 

Claro que tenía que ser él.... estaba vestido ya con el uniforme del colegio, se veía guapo, como siempre, estaba sonriendo y (como era costumbre) tenía una mirada de confianza en sí mismo y autosuficiencia que Verena hubiera encontrado sumamente atractiva si no fuera porque se debía a que le había ganado a ella....

- Ya sé, lo de las clases..... –dijo ella harta

- Mañana a las cinco, tenemos mucho que reponer por todas las clases perdidas....

Ella no contestó simplemente hizo una mueca y se alejó hacia su dormitorio.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Durante las siguientes semanas tuvieron clases superintensivas (casi todos los días) que fueron muy profesionales... solo estudios, para ella habían sido difíciles porque no podía evitar sentir lo que sentía... estar tan cerca de él y no poder hablar con él de nada, ni siquiera ser su amiga.... le costaron muchas lágrimas por las noches....

Además empezó a recibir correo semanal de Dougal, que le confirmo que era un idiota de primera, con ideas peligrosas... odiaba todo lo muggle y creía firmemente en la pureza de sangre.... todas esas ridiculeces del señor oscuro que tanto gustaban a su padre y que Verena odiaba con todo su corazón....

¿Qué clase de hombre le escribe a su novia sobre planes de asesinatos y otras cosas como esas? No tenía ni un hueso romántico en todo su cuerpo....

Realmente empezaba a creer que estaba condenada en asuntos del corazón...simplemente no había nacido para ser feliz......

Así en medio de una gran depresión llegó el fin de año y sus temidos TIMOS, ella fue la primera sorprendida al obtener 100/100 en su examen de transformaciones....

Apenas recibió sus notas fue directamente a buscar a Sirius.... 

Lo encontró sentado frente al lago con todos sus amigos que lucían bastante melancólicos....

- Yo creo que debemos aceptar, sabemos lo que puede suceder si no hacemos nada, es nuestra responsabilidad ..... –estaba hablando James, todos los demás asintieron en silencio, justo cuando ella interrumpió.

- Sirius...¿Puedo hablarte un momento? 

- ¿Si? –preguntó él en el mismo tono frío que había usado en clases

- Solo quería decirte...que...no tienes de que preocuparte.... saqué 100...tendrás buena nota, después de todo.

Él no contestó, solo sonrió unos segundos y le dijo:

- No estaba preocupado, sabía que lo harías bien.... felicitaciones.....

Ella murmuró un gracias, y se alejó del lugar.... antes de regresar al colegio volteó para verlo una vez más... ¿Algún día lo volvería a ver?

Suspiró, esperando que fuera así....

Entró al colegio segura que sus dos últimos años serían horribles comparados con este.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hola:

^______________^ 

Espero que les guste este capítulo, si les parece que la última parte pasó muy rápido, bueno, es que ya no puedo escribir más.... me muero de sueño....

Creo que aún faltan uno o dos (lo más probable es que dos) capítulos de la primera parte.... 

Quiero dedicar este capítulo a mi amiga Anna Voig, ayer o anteayer... es decir el 13 fue su cumpleaños... Feliz cumpleaños!!!!!! 

Muchas gracias por sus reviews: **Mary-alexa**: Sí está un poco loca, pero no tuvo opción.....**Anna Voig**: Happy birthday!!!... si por culpa de Juni.....**Maika Yugi**: Claro que no debería importarle a los demás...pero recuerda que en este caso los demás son Slytherins, hijos de los amigos del papa.....**Liza**: ;__; Me estabas matando;__;  Sí muchos no saben que va a pasar con su historia (a veces me pasa lo mismo)....**snmh**: Por ahora no les pasa nada porque están peleados (¿?) *¡ups! Eso fue un lapsus*... bueno ya lo dije ^____^......**suky black**: Yo diría que es tonta, loca y tarada.... Sirius *suspiro* ... **Janice**: Se arrepintió ^__^.....**Lawen de Black**: Muchas gracias por los animos ^____^ .... **camila**: Gracias por las felicitaciones, a mi también me gustaría que quedaran juntos...pero....**Rakshah**: Él no sabe sobre el prometido todavía (¿?) *otro lapsus* ^____^

Eso es todo, espero que sigan leyendo y que este capítulo no les parezca muy aburrido (era necesario explicar) y recuerden dejar su opinión......


	11. Capítulo XI

Capítulo XI

Reencuentro

- Vreni, realmente no te entiendo –dijo una voz molesta a su lado

- No tienes nada que entender, Ursula, tú has caso a lo que yo te digo y quédate callada  –contestó Verena ya enfadada...

Estaba harta... su casa estaba a casi tres horas de viaje en automovil del callejón Diagon y su hermana durante todo el viaje había insistido en conversar del tema que más la enojaba... su inminente boda.

Había terminado el colegio un mes atrás, y no pasó ni un día antes que su madre enviara las invitaciones y comenzarán los preparativos... 

Preparativos en los que ella quería participar lo menos posible... 

Doblaron la esquina y se estacionaron casi frente al Caldero Chorreante, a pesar que Verena ya sabía aparecerse, lo cual era la primera opción para llegar al callejón, no podía hacerlo porque tenía que traer a su hermana... su padre prefería enviarlas en el coche que manejaba un chofer especialista....

Entraron al bar y rápidamente pasaron al patio trasero...después de dar los toques correspondientes con su varita, la pared se abrió mostrando una larga calle con adoquines.

- Primero vamos a Gringotts –ordenó Verena

Llegaron al edificio blanco casi corriendo, por donde pasaban todas las personas las miraban con sospecha...en realidad todos miraban a todos con sospecha en aquella época, los asesinatos y secuestros se habían vuelto algo común, ya nadie se sentía seguro fuera de casa... ni dentro.

Llegaron al mostrador, el gnomo le dio una amable (desde el punto de vista gnomo) bienvenida... los Devin eran de los mejores clientes...

- Venimos a hacer un retiro –dijo Verena, ya era costumbre que ella se encargara de los asustos económicos de su familia, su padre le había confiado ese asunto ya que él no podía encargarse personalmente, debido a sus misteriosos asuntos con Voldemort...

Después de un viaje de locura en el carrito del banco, sacaron de una de las bóvedas de la familia (la única que ella podía abrir...las otras eran de su padre y nadie podía verlas) el dinero suficiente para todas las compras y salieron del banco un poco mareadas.

Después del banco pasaron por la tienda de Madame Malkin para provarse la ropa, su madre se había encargado de escoger sus túnicas de novia, se utilizaban dos, una para la ceremonia, y otra para la fiesta, que según la tradición, y en especial en familias como la suya, se hacían en diferentes fechas...

Pero a Verena le daba igual si le quedaban o no, no le interesaba el color ni la tela....a pesar que le habían elegido una de las túnicas más hermosas de toda la tienda la miró como quien ve un paño de cocina, le realizaron algunos retoques pues estaba un poco grande... cuándo le mostraron el resultado final no hizo el menor gesto de agrado.... todos en la tienda la miraron extrañados y cuando salió no faltaron los comentarios, jamás habían visto una novia más apática.

- No me gusta mi traje –dijo su hermana, apenas pusieron un pie fuera- además... solo tengo uno.

- Porque no vas a ir a la fiesta..... –contestó Verena sin ánimo

- ¿Eso significa que voy a poder regresar al colegio antes? Prefiero celebrar el Halloween en Hog.....

- No, vas a regresar después –la interrumpió

- Pero...

- Ursula...por favor no te comportes como una niña –la regañó

- ¿A quién se le ocurre hacer la fiesta de matrimonio el dia de Halloween?

- Sabes que es la tradición.... –contestó Verena deprimida

Ya estaban en Agosto..... un par de meses más y sería la esposa de Dougal Dung... solo pensarlo le revolvía el estómago.

Durante sus dos últimos años en el colegio, él le había escrito muchas cartas (una peor que la otra) y desde que había terminado venía a visitarla, bueno, no tanto a ella como a su padre.... Verena no quería imaginarse su vida de casada... habían decidido (todos menos ella) que vivirían en Inglaterra en una de las casas que la familia Dung tenía en el pais....

Era una enorme mansión lúgubre y oscura.... justo como se veía su futuro..... 

- ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

- Toma –dijo ella sacando un puñado de monedas de su bolsa- compra tus últiles para el colegio...y después toma un helado o algo...tengo cosas que hacer.

Su hermana la miró con curiosidad, pero ella no dijo nada y caminó rápidamente..... Su padre le había encargado algunas cosas del callejón Knockturn, y prefería no llevar a su hermana a un lugar como ese...

Caminó mirando a ambos lados, aunque todos en ese lugar sabían que los Devin servían fielmente a Voldemort, aún así ella no se sentía nada bien en aquel lugar.... aceleró sus pasos y entró a la tienda lo más rápido que pudo...

No era una tienda común... no tenía ningún objeto en exhibición, lo único que había era un mostrador vacío....

En ese momento el comerciante, un hombre como de unos 50 años de pelo canoso, bajito y con una nariz tosca, discutía con un hombre cubierto con una capucha que le resultaba algo familiar....

- No sé de que me habla... no tenemos esas cosas en esta tienda.....

- Mire, yo sé....

Bastaron esas palabras para que Verena lo reconociera, a pesar de estar de espaldas y cubierto de pies a cabeza... aquella voz...cuanto había deseado escucharla.... ¡era él!

- Le digo que no sé.....

Sintió un extraño escalofrío... alguien los observaba.... miró, lo más tranquilamente que pudo alrededor.... y lo supo...

- ¿Encontraste lo que te pedí? –dijo Verena acercándose a Sirius y cogiendolo del brazo.... él volteó preocupado, pero al ver la mirada que puso ella, resolvió seguir el juego...

- No, me dice que estoy en el lugar equivocado... –dijo haciendose el ofendido

- Señorita Devin... ¿Es para su padre? ¿Por qué no lo incluyó en el encargo? 

- Mi padre prefiere mantener eso en reserva.... –dijo ella con total seriedad, aunque no tenía ni idea de que hablaba

- Lo entiendo, claro... –dijo el vendedor mientras desaparecía al cuarto trasero para buscar las cosas...

Sirius la miró una vez más, como para preguntar, pero ella lo miró indicándole que se callara y mirara hacia atrás... 

La pared opuesta estaba cubierta de cuadros...todos aparentemente normales.... pero una mirada más observadora descubría inmediatamente que uno no lo era.... uno de un hombre especialmente feo y bastante serio, tenía una mirada de que inspiraba miedo... era obviamente un vigilante....encargado de avisar si algo raro pasaba en la tienda o si llegaba alguien haciendo demasiadas preguntas....

Cuando regresó el vendedor les dio un par de cajas (el pedido de Verena) y una misteriosa bolsita negra...

- ¿Anoto esto en la cuenta? –preguntó

- No, lo pagaremos en efectivo –contestó Sirius rápidamente antes de que Verena tuviera que dar explicaciones.

- Son 15 galeones

Sirius sacó una bolsa y dejó el dinero sobre el mostrador, a pesar de que era una suma importante no pareció importarle el precio, Verena pagó lo otro y salieron juntos de la tienda.... no hablaron nada mientras recorrían el callejón, sabían que en aquel lugar las paredes tenían ojos y oidos... pero apenas llegaron al callejón Diagon, Verena no se pudo contener más....

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos...

- Gracias –la interrumpió Sirius

- ¿Por qué? 

- Por ayudarme.... en la tienda....

- La verdad.... ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no llegaba? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan descuidado? –dijo ella enojada, pero él pudo ver más que el enojo, se dio cuenta que ella estaba realmente preocupada

Continuaron caminando, en silencio, ahora con más luz, él se veía muy guapo, los años habían pasado para mejor por él...   
  


- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –preguntó él de la nada....

- ¿Hacer qué? ¿Ayudarte?- ella lo miró tranquila, a pesar de no estarlo... ¿por qué lo había hecho?

- Quiero decir... te arriesgate mucho.... –él la miraba con una mezcla de intriga y respeto.

- No fue nada... tenía que hacer algo... –dijo ella ligeramente avergonzada, luego agregó en voz baja- estaba bastante claro que necesitabas ayuda... a los mortífagos no les gustan los espías...

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que estaba espiando?

- ¿Acaso no lo estabas haciendo?

- No

- ¿Entonces que hacías?

- Ahm...este....

- Excelente explicación... realmente muy buena –dijo ella burlándose

- Ya,ya......

Caminaron un poco más.... si era verdad lo que Verena pensaba... si Sirius estaba espiando... entonces ella podría, podría calmar en algo su sufrimiento....

Se detuvo en seco, él casi se tropieza por detenerse junto a ella... Verena sacó de entre las cosas de su padre una hoja, y apuntando a esta con su varita lanzó un hechizo... luego se acercó a Sirius y lo miró directo a los ojos....

- Sé que es lo que buscabas....  –dijo en voz baja, mirandolo tan intensamente que ni siquiera pestañaba, cogió delicadamente su mano y colocó en ella en el papel- yo te puedo ayudar... piensalo...

Y con esas misteriosas palabras se alejó del lugar dejando a Sirius completamente confundido....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sirius estaba en el medio de un bosque... solo... ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? No lo sabía... había seguido el mapa de Verena... el que le había dejado después de su encuentro en el callejón....

Pero esa no era exactamente su pregunta... no, realmente ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?....

Porque tenía motivos para no estarlo... él era espía para Dumbledore, junto con sus amigos, eran parte de un plan para evitar que Voldemort alcanzara el poder.... y ahora de pie en el medio del bosque estaba comprometiendo su misión....

Existían mil motivos para rechazar la oferta de Verena... él sabía que los Devin pertenecían al grupo más cercano a Voldemort... también sabía que la mayoría de mortífagos habían pertenecido a Slytherin...igual que ella... 

Y solo existía un motivo para aceptar la oferta.... sus ojos.... porque él lo había leído todo en aquellos hermosos ojos azules.... usualmente fríos.... él los había visto de otra manera (y más de una vez con diferentes sentimientos) pero jamás, en el tiempo que la había conocido había visto en ellos tanta tristeza.... excepto, quizás, aquella vez en lo alto de la torre de astronomía....

De pronto un ruido lo alertó y rápidamente se transformó para no ser reconocido... por entre los árboles apareció una figura cubierta totalmente de negro.... él no pudo distinguir quien era hasta que se acercó y le acarició la cabeza.....

- Realmente es muy útil ser animago –dijo Verena cuando él regresó a su forma humana.

- Verena... –comenzó a él, bastante confundido pero ella lo interrumpió

- Estamos cerca de mi casa... al otro lado de este bosque están nuestros vecinos más cercanos... los McNerris.... ahí será la reunión....me imagino que eso era lo que querías saber...¿No?... el paquete que querías... lo que hay dentro son instrucciones, pero averiguaras más cosas de este modo...

- Pero... ¿Cómo lo sabías?

- No soy la ayudante de mi padre por gusto... escucho casi todas las conversaciones.... espero que te sea útil... me imagino que no será fácil descifrar lo del paquete...ahora está más claro... –ella lo miró y sonrió... aún estaba confundido... dio media vuelta para regresar a su casa....

- Espera –dijo él preocupada- ¿Por qué lo haces?

Ella sonrió de nuevo antes de contestar...

- ¿Por qué lo haces tú? ¿Por qué te arriesgas?

- Para evitar que Voldemort logre su objetivo....

- Ahí está tu respuesta....... –dijo ella con una ligera ironía

- Sí... pero en tu caso......

Verena agachó la cabeza... no quería que él la viera, pues una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla....

- Sí tu crees que lo que está sucediendo es terrible, imagina lo que se siente vivir rodeado de eso.....- Verena se detuvo, no quería hablar más para no ponerse a llorar como loca.

Y él lo entendió, en ese momento entendió muchas cosas sobre ella, incluyendo sus propios sentimientos ... estaba claro que ella nunca se había sentido a gusto con sus compañeros, y que odiaba lo que veía a su alrededor....

- Y tú ¿Por qué confias en mí?

Sirius dudó unos segundos antes de contestar....

- Por tus ojos....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hola ^________^

Espero que les guste este capítulo, si todo sigue así el próximo va a ser larguísimo, así que espero que no les moleste.....

Muchas gracias por sus reviews: **Suky black**: ^_______^ ¡Qué bien que te guste!....... **Maika Yugi**: Sí, le he dado una vida bastante fea a la pobre, y va a empeorar.....**Lawen de Black**: Sirius *suspiro*el lindisimo, mira que la frase de final de capítulo, yo que Verena.......**Camila**: Muchas gracias.... gin-gin: Gracias por lo de bien informada ^_____^.....**Anna "te lo mando mañana" Voig**: Dile gracias a Renatus loquitimus y le pides de paso que mande review que no sea flojo....**Janice**: Lo más rápido que pueda, lo prometo....**Liza**: Yo creo que está loca, pero puede mejorar ^______^ ....... **Mary-alexa**: La cosa va mejorando poco a poco......**Rakshah**: Tenía que ser así, mira que es amigo del papá........**Camila**: A mi no me parece que él sea gay, prefiero verlo así, super encantador....**naomi**: Muchas gracias ^______^

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, espero que les guste y dejen sus opiniones


	12. Capítulo XII

Capítulo XII

Ocaso

El verano pasó antes que se diera cuenta y el otoño la encontró particularmente deprimida... pero en ese momento... sentada ahí en la banca, una de las más escondidas del parque, Verena estaba totalmente abstraída de los problemas de su vida; era el atardecer de un día perfecto, los árboles lucían el hermoso color dorado carácteristico, y algunas de las hojas cubrían ya el suelo, podía sentir una suave brisa, se arropó más dentro de su abrigo...

No estaba acostumbrada a la ropa muggle, la hacía sentir desnuda, no era como llevar una túnica holgada, tenía puesta una falda hasta debajo de las rodillas de un color marrón claro, una blusa de un tono parecido y sobre esto un largo abrigo, pero aún así se sentía incomoda...  además de tener que maquillarse ( a pesar de ser maquillaje mágico no estaba acostumbrada a utilizarlo) y ponerse unos aretes, que en su opinión, eran bastante estrafalarios...

Aunque, mirando a su alrededor, no estaba tan mal vestida, en realidad no llamaba la atención... ahora su concentración se centró en la gente del parque, estaban un par de parejas de enamorados, una familia jugando con su mascota, una pareja paseando, llevando en el coche a su bebe... Era sorprendente la tranquilidad, en realidad no sabían nada...

No sabían que sus vidas estaban en riesgo, que si Voldemort lograba su objetivo, jamás volverían a tener un día en el parque...

Dejó de divagar cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba, miró su reloj, y antes que él pudiera hablar le dijo:

- Llegas tarde...

- Lo siento –interrumpió Sirius, que estaba vestido "a lo muggle" igual que ella y parecía preocupado.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó ella al ver su rostro, en estos dos meses había aprendido a reconocer cuando algo pasaba algo grave.

Sirius miró a un lado y a otro, luego le dijo:

- Será mejor que caminemos... 

Ella se levantó, empezaron a caminar sin decir palabra, hasta que él se acercó un poco más y la abrazó por la cintura...

Verena se detuvo inmediatamente y lo miró (no es que le molestara, pero no quería darle una impresión equivocada)

- Se supone que somos una pareja muggle, debemos parecerlo –dijo él- no sé por qué te enojas.

- No es que me enoje –dijo Verena- pero creo que mejor nos hubiéramos quedado con mi plan.

A pesar de todo continuaron caminando abrazados...

- ¿Cuál? ¿El de "paseando al perro"? –dijo él, bromeando- ¿Y cómo se supone que íbamos a conversar?

Verena sonrió ante la idea de pasear por un parque muggle conversando con un perro...

- ¿Te enteraste lo de los Prewetts? –dijo Sirius, hablando muy bajo y bastante triste, los Prewetts era una importante familia de magos- no quedaron sobrevivientes... excepto Jeffrey que está en Hogwarts....

Otra vez quedaron en silencio, ella no podía dejar de pensar en el pequeño, de apenas once años... ¿Cómo decirle que su madre, padre y toda su familia había muerto?

Y no era el primer caso, Voldemort había atacado a todas las familias más importantes una por una, parecía decidido a eliminar a todos los que se oponían...

- ¿Qué sabes de los Dung? –dijo Sirius de repente, sacándola de sus pensamientos, la pregunta le cayó  como un rayo... sabía bastante, pero...

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó ella temerosa, no le había contado a Sirius de su compromiso (no estaba segura porque) pero no le parecía el mejor momento para hacerlo.

- Sé que fueron ellos los encargados del ataque....

- Bueno...el padre... Frank... es gran amigo de mi padre, estudiaron juntos... son de los primeros seguidores de Voldemort, además ayuda a mi padre con su experimento...

- ¿Has averiguado algo más sobre aquello?

- No, aún no... pero sea lo que sea parece que ya está listo... Habrá una reunión para discutir eso... será en casa de Malfoy... a las 9... 

- Tal vez es eso –dijo él, otra vez preocupado- cada vez están aumentando los ataques, parece que está por ocurrir algo...

- ¿Ya decidiste sobre lo de Dumbledore? –Verena sabía que el director le había sugerido esconderse.

- Aún no... tengo algunas cosas que hacer... un plan... 

- ¿Aún crees que hay un espía?

- Estoy seguro... –dijo él, pero estas palabras significaban un gran sufrimiento, quienquiera que fuera el espía, solo podía ser uno de sus mejores amigos...

Verena no quería hacerlo, pero miró el reloj... eran ya las siete, a esa hora mañana ya sería la señora Dung, y en este momento su madre la estaba buscando para terminar los últimos arreglos de la casa...

- Debo irme –dijo ella, el tono de su voz demostraba que prefería mil veces quedarse con él...- será mejor que avises lo de la reunión lo antes posible...

- Lo haré...-dijo, pero un poco distraído...- Mañana iré a ver a Dumbledore, te enviare una carta para acordar nuestra siguiente reunión... por ahora averigua lo que puedas..

- Sí –dijo ella, se detuvieron entre unos árboles donde nadie podía verlos, en ese momento se miraron el uno al otro, pero antes de que él pudiera decir nada, ella le dedicó una sonrisa y desapareció...

Sirius se quedó solo, confundido, sabía que ella estaba sufriendo, pero que no le quería contar el por qué... y él, no se atrevía a preguntarle... su relación era de por sí bastante confusa como para complicarla más... es decir, ella le daba información sobre los movimientos de los mortífagos y muchas veces se habían apoyado en momentos difíciles (cuándo no se estaban insultando o molestando) ...pero además estaba la atracción que sentían el uno por el otro (la cual era innegable) y sumando también el hecho que ella pertenecía a una familia de mortífagos....

Pero no podía solucionar eso ahora, tenía que preocuparse por otro problema... ¿quién era el espía?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Primero llegó a su habitación y se cambió de ropas, se sacó el maquillaje y se puso una túnica abrigada luego se apareció en medio del jardín, así, si su madre le preguntaba, diría simplemente que estaba dando un paseo... cuándo entró a la casa fue recibida por la sonrisa de su tía Suzette, que la abrazó con fuerza...

- Pensé que no vendrías –dijo Verena que conocía muy bien la opinión de su tía sobre su matrimonio.

- Supuse que necesitarías apoyo... – luego bajó la voz- además si quieres huir yo te ayudo.

Verena sonrió agradecida, huir.... sería muy feliz si pudiera hacerlo, pero, tenía que admitirlo, no podía...

Ella había visto lo que su padre y los Dung eran capaces de hacer, estaba segura que si intentaba escapar la matarían sin complicarse... aunque no temía tanto por su seguridad como por la de su madre y su hermana...

Entró su madre a la habitación, seguida por un par de elfos domésticos, que obedecían las ordenes rápidamente dando lo últimos toques a la decoración... su hermana entró siguiéndola, aunque había conseguido permiso del colegio para poder asistir al matrimonio, no era realmente un descanso, su madre la obligó a acompañarla todo el día de un lado para el otro...

- Por fin llegas –dijo Ursula- será mejor que detengas a mama antes que ponga más de "esos" adornos

Se refería a unas flores, bastante feas, que estaban puestas por todo el salón...

Pero ella no pudo contestar, ni comentar... en ese momento salieron del sótano su  padre y su prometido, que se acercó a ella y la besó... era una sensación desagradable, sentir unos labios fríos rozar los suyos, hubiera deseado empujarlo lejos de ella, pero no podía hacer más que fingir alegría al verlo.

- Bueno –interrumpió su padre- nosotros nos vamos....

- ¿Irán a la reunión en casa de los Malfoy? –preguntó Verena intentando poner la voz más inocente del mundo.

- Sólo yo –contestó su padre

- Sí, yo tengo que encargarme de unos asquerosos sangre sucia –dijo Dougal con una mirada extraña y sonriendo como idiota.

Verena no comprendió del todo la respuesta, ¿acaso iban a atacar a alguien?... pero cuando quiso preguntar fue muy tarde y ya habían desaparecido...

Apenas lo hicieron, y para evitar una discusión con su madre (insistía en que debía comportarse más cariñosa con su futuro esposo) Verena subió corriendo a su habitación, con unas enormes ganas de lavarse la boca... luego de lavarse la cara se echó en su cama, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, lo cual ocurría muy a menudo, en especial en las últimas semanas... no podía (ni quería) imaginar su vida a partir de mañana... si sentía asco de solo besarlo, la idea de tener algo más con él era espantosa, ¿Cómo podría vivir así?...

Verena apagó las luces y se quedó a oscuras, no contestó cuando la llamaron a cenar, no tenía hambre, siguió llorando hasta que, sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormida...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sirius entró a una de las más frías mazmorras de Hogwarts, las reuniones con el director eran muy secretas y no se llevaban a cabo en la oficina...  pero después de una larga caminata desde Hogsmeade no era el lugar más agradable para estar...

Había llegado justo a la hora del almuerzo así que nadie lo vio, pues todos estaban en el Gran Comedor, pero eso significaba también que tendría que esperar un buen rato.

Se sentó a esperar mirando las paredes grises, pasaron quince minutos antes que Dumbledore llegara; primero discutieron las últimas noticias y los planes para que Sirius se ocultara... se suponía que él era el guardían secreto de su amigo James y de Lily, el director insistía en que debía ocultarse también y de ser posible con el mismo encantamiento... el encantamiento Fidelio, que permitía a las personas ocultarse dentro de la mente de otras... pero Sirius no podía esconderse, no aún, primero tenía que encontrar al espía..... sobretodo si era quien él pensaba que era...

- Esta semana ha habido mucho movimiento, parece que Voldemort está por atacar.... –continuó hablando Sirius después de unos minutos en silencio.

- Tal vez, si –dijo el director – pero no creo que hagan nada todavía, correrían mucho riesgo en exponerse, muchos mortífagos estarán en el matrimonio.... se encontraran demasiado expuestos...

- ¿Matrimonio? –preguntó él, no tenía ni idea a que se refería el director

- Sí... por supuesto me mandaron invitación.. pero solo por formalidad –dijo el director mientras le acercaba una invitación.

Era un pergamino cuyas letras cambiaban de color cada cierto tiempo sobre un fondo beige... no le parecía demasiado elaborada, lo cual era extraño, para una boda mágica... la miro sin realmente prestarle importancia, hasta que leyó los nombre de la invitación....

_Nigel y Solange Devin         Ranke Frank Dung_

_Los invitan cordialmente a la fiesta por el matrimonio de sus hijos:_

_Verena Devin Vienne  y Dougal Dung Snak_

_A llevarse a cabo el día 31 de octubre a las 20:00 horas._

No podía creer lo que leía... ¿Era eso? Por eso es que estaba actuando tan extraña.... pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? A pesar que trabajaban juntos, no le había revelado que era la novia de uno de los mortífagos más importantes.....

El director continuó hablando de otros asuntos pero la mente de Sirius estaba muy lejos.... tenía que hablar con ella cuanto antes....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Verena se levantó con dolor de cabeza, de estómago, mareada y con ganas de vomitar....

Era el día de su boda....

Realmente... era el día de su boda.... el día más triste de toda su vida...

Y no era solo el marcado malestar físico, además sentía un peso en le pecho que no la dejaba respirar, como si llevar su alma resultara muy pesado, caminaba despacio, intentando detener el día, y que dejara de avanzar...

Pero, muy a su pesar, las cosas a su alrededor se movían a una velocidad del rayo, pronto estuvo todo listo, como solo era la ceremonia de matrimonio no se necesitaba tantas cosas como para la fiesta, así que su madre y los elfos domésticos tuvieron todo listo, su hermana ya se había puesto su túnica, y sus compañeras de colegio ya habían llegado... incluyendo a Ria, que era su madrina.

Verena ni siquiera se había bañado y todos a su alrededor empezaban a impacientarse, la obligaron a apurarse, casi metiendola a empujones al baño... durante breves segundos, mientras se bañaba , pensó en suicidarse... pero no podía.... era una cobarde, no se atrevía a huir, tenía miedo por la reacción de su padre contra su hermana y madre....

No le quedó otra que cambiarse, y dejar que la peinaran y la maquillaran.... se sentía justo como en un accidente, cuando todo parece ir en cámara lenta y puedes sentir tus latidos resonar en los oídos....

Bajo las escaleras, había unas veinte personas, entre la familia y algunos amigos.... llegó junto a Dung, totalmente sorda... el representante del ministerio hablaba, pero para ella era como estar sumergida en agua, solo le llegaban los ecos lejanos de voces extrañas.... 

Por fin, todo el mundo se quedó viéndola... ella los miró también, dudando... luego se dio cuenta que esperaban su respuesta.... un débil "Sí" escapó de sus labios, luego le mostraron el libro y firmó justo encima de su nombre...........

...

...

...

...

Estaba hecho.... era la esposa de Dougal

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hola a todos ^__________^

Ya lo sé, ya lo sé... me demoré demasiado y les prometí que este era el último capítulo, pero es que me estaba quedando laaaaaargo, y de hecho quedó demasiado largo, espero que no se hayan aburrido demasiado leyéndolo...

Muchas gracias por sus reviews: **Mary-alexa**: Gracias, las cosas en realidad no.... bue.. no, no te puedo decir.....**Janice**: Está bien! ^^....**Suky black**: Bueno, no le pegó, ya que siguen trabajando, pero, me temo que esta chica es un poco tonta así que tampoco hizo "algo" más ^^.....**Anna Voig**:Si, ya me percaté lo de flojo..... **Liza**: Con le que me he demorado ahora, lo que dices es justificado... aún así que no te hagas ilusiones ^^.....**Maika Yugi**: Esa era la idea!que se encuentren después...Ah, creo que el próximo capítulo te va a gustar ^^.....**snmh**: me alegra que pudieras leer los capítulos! Espero que también puedas leer este...**Lawen de Black**: Ni siquiera le dio un abrazo, te lo aseguro, si quieres matarla... yo puedo ayudar , je,je,je,je *risa maligna*  y Ursula es menor, recién está en su segundo año de Hogwarts....**Alpha**: ¿Verdad que me quedó muy largo? Ojalá que no te moleste, ni te diera sueño ^^.......**Rakshah**: Si, es odioso... y ya se casó ;_; ;_; ... espero no demorar mucho con el que viene....**naomi**: Muchas gracias, no te puedo decir que su vida va a mejorar, pero algo bueno va a ocurrir (aunque después pueda empeorar).....**Camila**: Muchas gracias, voy a intentar demorar menos en los próximos.

Bueno, eso es todo ^___________^

Espero sus opiniones


	13. Capítulo XIII

Capítulo XIII

Luz y Tinieblas

Sentados en le comedor estaban unas catorce personas, todas ellas conversando muy animadamente, algunos de la fiesta que se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente, otros, sobre la futura vida de los recién casados... pero... en un extremo de la mesa, totalmente ajena a esto estaba ella, la novia...

Era increíble que no se dieran cuenta, o no quisieran darse cuenta... Verena miraba fijamente su anillo de matrimonio... pero no era, lo que sería para otras mujeres, el símbolo de un gran amor, si no la prueba que se había dejado controlar como una estúpida y ahora estaba atada a él... tenía una sensación extraña, era como si el anillo pesara en su mano, la lastimaba...

Después de la cena se realizó un brindis por los recién casados... ella levantó su copa, por costumbre y luego algunos de los invitados se despidieron hasta mañana y comenzaron a retirarse.... esa era su oportunidad...

- Bueno, yo también me voy a descansar... –dijo mientras fingía un bostezo- mañana será un gran día... y debo lucir bien, sin ojeras...

Su madre intentó detenerla, pero ella subió muy rápido.... no quería escucharla, sabía que a todos les parecería muy extraño que saliera corriendo a dormir en su noche de bodas... pero ya que más daba, aunque sea podría robarle un día al resto del infierno que le tocaba vivir...

Entró a su cuarto, llorando como ya era costumbre, y se sorprendió mucho al encontrar una lechuza posada en su ventana... la reconoció inmediatamente, era _Nadezh_, la lechuza de Sirius, soltó rápidamente la carta que traía atada....

No decía mucho:

Nos vemos en el Caldero Chorreante a las 10 

No lo dudó ni un segundo, se puso una capa y desapareció...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_10:45_

Verena jugueteaba con el anillo de su mano, lo sacaba y le daba vueltas en el mostrador... al final se lo guardó en le bolsillo(no quería que él lo viera).

Se había sorprendido a sí misma ordenando hidromiel con especias  (jamás había tomado algo más fuerte que la cerveza de mantequilla) y mientras los minutos pasaban y la espera continuaba, seguía tomando un poco más (aunque no había podido pasar del primer vaso)....

"¡¿Cuánto más va a demorar?!" pensaba, mientras veía el viejo reloj que se encontraba tras el mostrador... debía ser algo urgente si fue capaz de mandarle una lechuza a su casa, lo cuál era peligroso, pero... "¿Le habría pasado algo?"

Estaba nerviosa y preocupada... y la verdad quería verlo, aunque sea por última vez... quería verlo... y pensar en lo que pudo ser...

- Necesito hablarte –dijo una voz tras ella- se dio vuelta para mirarlo

- Por eso estoy aquí –dijo ella en el clásico tonito burlón que utilizaba con él.

Pero él no le contestó, simplemente se dio media vuelta y caminó... ella se paró inmediatamente, dejó unas monedas y salió tras él casi corriendo... para su sorpresa no salió del local, sino que subió los escalones hacia los cuartos, que casi no se usaban (la gente prefería quedarse bien resguardada en casa)....

Podría decirse que la actitud de él era de calma... hasta que entraron a la habitación, ella pensaba que tal vez se trataba del ataque que Dougal había mencionado la noche anterior... y por eso quedó en total y absoluto estado de shock cuando escuchó:

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? 

Lo había dicho casi gritando, pero con un tono de indignación tal que la hizo temblar, estuvo a punto de preguntar a qué se refería pero no hizo falta...

- ¿Por qué no me contaste que estabas comprometida con él?

No sabía que decir... realmente no lo sabía.... ¿por qué no se lo había dicho? .... porque no quería admitirlo, ni a ella misma, que tan terrible idea era cierta, pero en lugar de explicárselo así dijo:

- ¿Y por qué tendría que decírtelo? 

Durante unos segundos, mientras se daba cuenta que su boca tenía una mente propia, pensó que realmente había arruinado todo y que ahora él se ofendería y que todo se quedaría en una pelea (como la última vez)....

- ¿Por qué? Porque pensé que nos confiábamos ciertas cosas, es decir, tú me has dicho todas las reuniones y....

- ¿Y acaso he fallado? ¿Acaso no he cumplido con mi parte?...

- Sí, si lo has hecho, pero..... no entiendes, yo pensé... que

- ¿Pero qué? No veo cuál era la necesidad de decirte algo como eso... ¿Por qué tendría que contártelo?

Tenía que admitir que estaba actuando como una estúpida (y no era la primera vez) ahora... él le diría lo mismo que en le colegio "porque pensé que eras diferente"...

- Porque te amo.....

Decir que la tomó por sorpresa es decir poco... fue como si al mismo tiempo su corazón se parara y sus latidos adquirieran una velocidad increíble.... cuánto había deseado escuchar esas palabras de sus labios, ¿Había escuchado bien?¿Se lo había imaginado?...

Sirius se había quedado mirándola..... Tenía que contestarle, tenía que decir algo, tenía que decirle que también lo amaba... pero no podía articular las palabras....lo intentaba, pero tenía la lengua trabada....

No podía dejar que él se quedara así..... así que hizo la única cosa lógica que cualquiera haría en una situación similar.....

Se acercó a él, lo abrazó y lo besó con toda la intensidad de más de tres años de sentimientos acumulados....

No lo podía creer, realmente se había atrevido a hacerlo, era increíble, realmente increíble....

El curso de los pensamientos de Verena se interrumpió al sentir las manos de él recorrer su cuerpo, lo que hubiera sido demasiado desvergonzado de su parte si no fuera por el lugar en el que se encontraban las manos de ella....

Pronto su capa terminó en el piso  (al igual que la de él).... 

"Es demasiado para un segundo beso...." empezó su conciencia, pero no tuvo tiempo de elaborar, Verena la calló rápidamente, no era el momento de pensar en consecuencias, no ahora, mañana tendría que volver con Dougal, pero ahora... ahora estaba con el hombre que amaba y no importaba nada más.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Un buen tiempo más tarde, aún no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar... estaban juntos, echados sobre la cama, abrazados; él jugaba con el cabello de ella, mientras ella se adormecía sintiendo los latidos de su corazón... que ya estaban calmándose poco a poco... 

Era extraño, jamás se había sentido tan tranquila en su vida, era como estar suspendida en el tiempo, sin más que hacer que estar junto a él...pero sabía que no duraría y ahora empezaba a sonar esa voz en su cabeza que había desconectado un tiempo antes...

Se levantó... él la miró extrañado, era el momento de decir algunas cosas... ella le sonrió, vaya situación, tenía tanto que decir y que explicar...

- Yo también te amo –dijo besándolo como despedida.

Ahora él sonrió, eso había quedado claro, bastante claro... iba a contestarle eso cuando ella se levantó...

- ¿Qué haces? –dijo mientras la veía correr de un lado a otro buscando su ropa (que había ido a parar a lugares bastante extraños)

- Debo irme –dijo ella, como si hubiera recibido una sentencia a muerte.

- ¡No puedes! –dijo él, algo turbado por su comportamiento- no puedes casarte.... está claro que no lo amas...

Verena, que justo se había puesto su túnica, metió la mano en su bolsillo, lentamente, y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se acercó a él y se sentó en la cama....

- Sirius, no lo entiendes.... 

- Claro que lo entiendo, sé que es por tu padre, por tu familia...

- Sirius –lo detuvo Verena- no puedo detener mi boda.... porque ya está hecho...-dijo mostrándole el anillo.

Él sintió como si el mundo se cayera a pedazos, no podía ser....

- Pero si la invitación decía 31 de octubre....

- Sí... mañana, digo, hoy... es la fiesta... la boda fue ayer....

Por un momento los dos se quedaron en silencio, ella por la tristeza que sentía... pero él, por la idea que poco a poco se iba formando en su mente....

- Verena, no puedes regresar, tenemos que huir –dijo con total seguridad.

- ¿Huir? –preguntó confundida

- Espera... no, no exactamente... Dumbledore me a ofrecido ser mi guardián secreto... podemos escondernos, juntos... jamás nos encontrarían... ¿Te das cuenta?

Los sentimientos de Verena pasaron por una montaña rusa, primero sintió euforia, luego paz, podría vivir junto a él, podría ser feliz....pero luego recordó a su hermana y a su madre... no podía dejarlas solas, no conociendo de lo que era capaz su padre y su.... esposo.

- Si se pudiera, pero....pero

- Si se puede, debemos intentarlo...¿o quieres regresar con él?

- ¡No!, lo odio, lo detesto... y tú lo sabes... es un asesino... pero ese es el problema, mi hermana y mi madre, no puedo dejarlas ahí, simplemente no puedo....

Se levantó y recogió su capa, era difícil, pero tenía que regresar...

- Espera –dijo él, levantándose rápidamente y sujetándola del brazo- espera...no tomes todavía una decisión... yo voy a arreglarlo todo, tú intenta encontrar la forma de sacar a tu mamá y a tu hermana.... y nos vemos mañana antes de la fiesta...un poco antes de las 8:00.

Verena sonrió otra vez, la estaba mirando como un cachorrito (lo cual era muy apropiado) y ella no se podía negar, tenía que tomar la oportunidad, encontrar la manera de poder ser feliz...

- Está bien, a las 8:00 en el bosque junto a mi casa.

Se acercó y lo besó antes de desaparecer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A pesar de todas las cosas que tenía en la cabeza, Sirius se quedó dormido y no despertó hasta las 10:00 que fue cuándo Tom le tocó la puerta, para traerle el desayuno, después de comer rápidamente se bañó y salió para lo que sería un día muy ocupado.

Ahora todo estaba claro para él, aunque hubiera demorado en notarlo, sus sentimientos por Verena estaban claros como el agua, y si todo resultaba bien, podrían esconderse juntos.

Mientras caminaba por el callejón Diagon, se puso a pensar en su mejor amigo y en su ahijado, James no había dudado ni un segundo antes de hacerlo padrino de Harry, a pesar de que Sirius no estaba muy seguro de poder ser una buena figura paterna, de tener una vida estable...pero ahora se presentaba la oportunidad... estaba enamorado, y ella era una mujer increíble, valiente e inteligente... sabía que sorprendería mucho a su amigo cuando le contara esto...

Entró a Gringotts para hacer algunos arreglos, tenía que conseguir una casa, además tenía que organizar todo por si existía la posibilidad de pasar una larga temporada escondido....

Después de arreglar todo en el banco regresó a su casa... era la casa de su familia, que no era gran cosa y que se hallaba muy descuidada, desde la muerte de sus padres él no había regresado a verla... pero ahora tenía que arreglarla y luego tendría que mandar una lechuza a Dumbledore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Verena bajó como a las 11 pero no encontró a nadie, todos estaban fuera, excepto su padre que se encontraba en sus asuntos del sótano.... ¿Cómo podría planificar su huída si ni siquiera encontraba a su hermana? 

Según le explicaron los elfos, todas las mujeres de la casa habían salido de compras, lo que significaba que su tía, que podía ser de gran ayuda, no estaba....

Subió a su cuarto... en ese momento todas sus cosas estaban siendo puestas en cajas (se supone que se mudaría a la mansión de Dung) logró poner en una más pequeña lo básico (algo de ropa, peines, algunas joyas y libros) y los fue a dejar al bosque para tener sus cosas listas, miró el reloj ya eran las 4 y todavía no regresaban....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sirius no pudo terminar de organizar la casa hasta pasadas la seis, para ese momento ya estaba desesperado y sabía que llegaría tarde...pero aún faltaban cosas por hacer....

No había olvidado sus planes para descubrir al espía, y no podía descuidarlos ahora que tendría que esconderse....

Entonces salió a visitar (o más bien vigilar) a Remus y a Peter, como era su costumbre....

Sin recordar (y pensando en lo que se demoraría en llegar de un lugar a otro) de hacer lo más importante, se olvidó totalmente de mandar la carta al director.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eran las 6.30 cuando llegaron, y Verena estaba al borde de la locura... pronto sería la hora y no estaba lista... pero intentó hablar con su madre, que no le hizo el menor caso, y luego su hermana se enojó porque no la dejaban bajar a la fiesta y se encerró en su cuarto.

Estaban a punto de agotarle la paciencia, y pensó (bromeando, claro) en dejarlas a las dos....

Su tía intentó calmarla y ella le explicó un poco de su idea (aunque no con todo detalle) por supuesto su tía estuvo de acuerdo en que  era necesario alejar a su madre de su padre ("Pero es como si le controlara la mente") y también a Ursula.... y prometió ayudarla, eran ya las 7:00 cuando su tía subió al cuarto de su hermana para hablar.... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cuando Sirius salió de la casa de Remus eran más de las siete....

Tardó exactamente unos 20 minutos en llegar a la casa de Peter, pensando que aún podría llegar a tiempo...pero luego se dio cuenta que no sería posible....

Porque Peter no estaba... y no había señales de pelea.....

Eso significaba que había encontrado al espía...solo rogaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Verena bajó sola al bosque, esperando que su tía lograra convencerlas... ella esperaría a Sirius y le pediría que esperara... llegó hasta el lugar, y parada junto a su caja, miró el reloj con aprensión

De repente en su casa comenzó a tocar la orquesta, estaban recibiendo a los invitados, miró el reloj otra vez... era las 8:10... ¿Por qué no llegaba? ¿Por qué no bajaban?

Comenzó a golpear la hierba con su zapato... se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa,  mientras los minutos seguían pasando, 8:15...8:20...

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse...pensó que eran ellas...pero se dio cuenta que no, que era una sola persona....

- Te estaba buscando –dijo la antipática voz de Dougal- ya han llegado algunas personas...aunque nadie importante...será mejor que vengas...

- Adelántate –dijo ella en el tono más frío que pudo- yo voy en un rato.

Dougal dio media vuelta para irse... pero cambió de opinión y volteó otra vez.... Verena jamás había visto su rostro de esa manera...pero le recordó a algo... a una voz muy fría que había escuchado cuando niña, se imaginó ese gesto en el rostro de su padre cuando mató a esa gente... y tuvo miedo...

- ¿Dónde estuviste anoche? –dijo él con una voz glacial

- Aquí –dijo ella lo más casual que pudo intentando sonar inocente.

- No, no estabas –dijo él mientras se acercaba, la cogió tan fuerte del cuello que la ahogaba- no me gusta que se burlen de mí....

- Sue...el...ta..me... –dijo ella intentando liberarse de él.

En ese momento él la empujó contra el piso y sacó su varita...a pesar de todo lo que había vivido ella no lo vio venir, no pudo protegerse cuando él dijo:

- _Crucio_

Fue un dolor indescriptible, era demasiado, como si le clavaran cuchillos y al mismo tiempo la quemaran... era terrible, pero no podía gritar, no podía hacer nada....

Fue en ese momento que algo sucedió...algo que no terminaría de entender hasta muchos años después... fue como una explosión terrible... Dougal se detuvo, para ver que sucedía... había provenido de la casa...

En la mente de Verena solo ese pensamiento importaba, algo había pasado en la casa, una explosión, tenía que ir, su mamá...su hermana....

A pesar de que aún sentía dolor salió corriendo, casi detrás de Dougal.... llegó hasta la puerta de la casa, de donde salió Frank, malherido....

- ¿Qué pasó? –dijo ella- -¡¿Qué pasó?!

- Algo ha salido mal.... 

- ¿Dónde está mi madre?...¿Mi hermana? ¿Dónde están todos?

- Muertos –dijo él sin sentimiento alguno.

Se puso histérica, llorando como loca.... se lanzó hacia la casa....

- Detenla, es peligroso –gritó Frank a su hijo....

- _Imperio_ –escuchó detrás de ella.... y no supo nada más.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Verena despertó mucho después en un cuarto, pero no tenía ni idea de donde estaba... tardó un rato en recordar lo último que había pasado... entonces se levantó asustada...

Salió del cuarto, escuchó el ruido de voces.... bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a un estudio, dentro estaban conversando Dougal con su padre...

- A pasado, lo que temíamos... ahora el ministerio saldrá a perseguirnos... yo no puedo hacer nada con estas heridas, pero tú y ella deben salir del país....

- Padre...

- Es muy peligroso quedarse aquí...

Verena entró al estudio, los hombre dejaron de conversar...

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

- Nuestro señor.... a sido derrotado....debemos huir...

En otra situación la noticia de que Voldemort finalmente había caído la hubiera alegrado...ahora simplemente no podía....

- Pero..mi casa... mi familia...

- Tienes que entender que están muertos, no hay nada que puedas hacer...ya se encargará el ministerio...

Miró hacia un lado, sintiéndose derrotada ¿ni siquiera podría enterrar a su familia? ¿tenía que esperar a que otros lo hicieran?

Una lechuza tocó la ventana....

- Es _El Profeta_, lee haber si hay algo sobre nosotros, si el ministerio nos está buscando....

Llegó a ver el titular "Trece mueren en cruel ataque"...

Por una extraña razón, pensó que se trataba de su casa (en realidad no tenía idea de cuantas personas estaban en su casa en ese momento) pero cuando se acercó para leer se dio cuenta que no era así.... 

"El asesino Sirius Black fue capturado por el Grupo de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales"

Fue demasiado, sumado a todo lo que había pasado, Verena sintió que su corazón no daba más y sus piernas temblaron, y se desmayó. La única luz que tenía en su vida había desaparecido.... ¿Qué sería de ella ahora?

Fin de la primera parte

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hola ^____^

Creo que debo dar algunas explicaciones... en realidad mi idea original para la historia es que tuviera una segunda parte (aunque quienes han leído la segunda parte la han encontrado....no muy buena) pero, para que esta tenga lógica, debo explicar las acciones de Verena de aquí en adelante, eso significaría un capítulo intermedio, entre el futuro y donde quedó esta historia.....

Bueno, ven que estoy un poco confundida, me gustaría conocer su opinión sobre el asunto...

¿Les parece un capítulo más? ¿O paso directo al futuro?....

Por otro lado, sé que este capítulo está bastante... digamos que cursi y tuve que pasarlo por un par de censuras (para poner el original, la historia tendría que ser para mayores de 18) además de que lo dejé inconcluso... pero realmente le he puesto mucho ánimo y me ha encantado escribirlo, así que espero que les guste ^____^

Quiero agradecer muchísimo sus reviews.... generalmente si empiezo a escribir algo nunca lo acabo y si he llegado hasta aquí es gracias a su apoyo ^__________________^

**Kalisto**: Ahora los he dejado ahora peor que antes..... **Lawen de Black**: Feliz cumpleaños!!!!! ^_________^  te dedico este capítulo de regalo (ya sé que no es gran cosa, pero no creo que pueda conseguir a Sirius y ponerle un lazo en la cabeza) ^_________^....... **Liza**: Bueno, se enteró solo, pero no fue del todo malo.....**snmh**: Sí, tienes razón y me parece que algo bueno pasó antes que todo se arruinara....... **suky black**: Sí, además tendría que haberse ido con él y no regresar a su casa.....**Naomi**: Yo creo que sí pasó algo bueno..... **Gin-gin**: Tienes razón, a veces escribo y me apuro por llegar a la parte que más me interesa escribir a mí y no describo mucho, pero a la historia le falta todavía la segunda parte........**Sadyc**: Pobre, mira que es más malo de lo que se cree, si no tuvo problemas en lanzarle el cruciatus.....**Alpa**: Pues esa era mi idea original, y me alegra muchísimo que te gustara..........**Janice**: No se pudo....**Anna Voig**: No podía arreglarlo, y no tomo ninguna decisión todavía.....**Mary-alexa**: Aún no me decido, y me alegra que no me presiones....

Eso es todo por ahora, espero que puedan dejar sus opiniones ^____________^


	14. Epilogo

Pasado Epilogo 

Las siguientes semanas pasaron de forma confusa, durante la mayor parte del tiempo, estuvo bajo el efecto de la maldición _imperius_.... ¿Qué pasó durante este tiempo?

No estaba segura.... en los momentos que era conciente de sus actos, se enteró que habían salido del país, que estaban viviendo en algún lugar en Rumania, en una de las casas de la familia Dung.

Estaba al cuidado de una elfina doméstica muy buena... Noly, que se esmeraba mucho porque estuviera cómoda y tranquila....

Cuando por fin recuperó total control de sus pensamientos y actos, ya habían pasado más de tres meses desde la muerte de su familia y la captura de Sirius...

Recién en ese momento ató los cabos necesarios sobre lo que había pasado, cómo el pequeño Harry había derrotado a Voldemort.... y también sobre el supuesto ataque de Sirius contra Peter Petigrew..... cuándo Verena descubrió el nombre de Peter dentro de los artículos que encontró, supo, sin lugar a dudas, que él era el espía.....

Pero ¿Qué había sucedido exactamente?... ¿Estaba realmente muerto Peter?.... No lo sabía.... lo único que tenía realmente claro es que ella no podía hacer nada por Sirius... ¿Quién le creería a ella? De hecho.... si regresaba a Inglaterra sería juzgada como mortífaga...

Si regresaba.....

Jamás regresaría.... y lo sabía....

Era una prisionera en aquella casa, su varita estaba escondida en algún lugar, Dougal la mantenía oculta.... además, cuando él estaba en la casa casi siempre la tenía bajo el _imperius_....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Verena estaba sentada al lado de la ventana, mirando los árboles, la casa estaba rodeada de bosque... justo como la suya... a veces sentía que seguía en su casa... y que todos estos meses habían sido una cruel pesadilla....

Llamaron a su puerta de manera nada cortés... era Dougal...

Ella no contestó, no hacía falta, él entró sin esperar respuesta...

- Está muerto.....

Se refería a su padre, debido a sus heridas no había podido huir, terminó en Azkaban, pero su débil cuerpo no había podido soportarlo...

- ¿Ya lo suponías, no? ¿Cuándo lo dejaste solo, para que se pudra en la cárcel?- dijo Verena, el tono de su voz había cambiado, nunca le había gustado el padre de Dougal, pero odiaba mil veces más al hijo....

- Fue su decisión, él quiso quedarse... me dijo que huyera...¿Por qué tendría que arriesgarme por él?

No rebatió, no valía la pena... ¿Cómo le explicas la bondad a alguien sin alma?

- Bueno, es hora de tomar nuestras propias decisiones...-dijo mientras abría una caja de madera, dentro estaba algo que ella había buscado hasta la desesperación...su varita.

Se paró inmediatamente, como si una nueva esperanza se hubiera formado dentro de ella.... pero él cerró la caja inmediatamente....

- Dámela –dijo furiosa.

- No.... todavía.... quiero saber si puedo contar contigo, o no..-se acercó a ella lentamente y deslizó su fría mano por su mejilla- eres mi esposa, me preocupo por ti.

Verena quitó la mano rápidamente y se limpió la cara...

- Vaya, ahora te doy asco –dijo con una carcajada malévola- no era sí hace un par de días...

Tenía ganas de vomitar, le faltaba la respiración, se sentó sobre su cama mirando la pared... no quería pensar en eso, simplemente no quería pensar en nada.... no quería saber que había pasado bajo su control, era preferible así.....

- Tengo una propuesta.... ya te he dicho que me preocupo por ti... te regresaré tu varita... pero debes aceptar mis condiciones... claro que si no aceptas, lo siguiente que verás es una celda en Azkaban.

En otro momento, bajo distintas circunstancias, ella hubiera preferido mil veces ir a Azkaban y estar rodeada de dementores que quedarse junto a él.... cualquier cosa antes de tener que verle la cara.... pero ahora, todo era distinto....

- ¿Cuáles son tus condiciones?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hola  ^_____________^

Voy a divagar así que disculpas de antemano.... bueno, lo primero que yo escribí de esta historia es lo que viene, es decir la segunda parte, que como podrán ver es bastante terrible, la mayoría de gente que lo ha leído no ha estado muy feliz (han llovido tomatazos y demás verduras) pero, supongo que debo seguir por el camino que ya había trazado.....

Lo que se viene es bastante (y digo bastante) telenovelesco (supongo que ya se habrán dado cuenta por qué...verdad?) y en serio no me ofendo si no quieren leer más (solo me deprimo un poco ;_____;) pero les quiero agradecer muchísimo a todos los que han dejado review, y en general a todos lo que han leído la historia....

Muchas gracias: **Remus J. Lupin:** Tú idea me encantó, pero no sabía como aplicarla (porque ya había escrito bastante de la segunda parte) pero se ve que tienes buenas ideas y me da gusto ver que las estás poniendo en práctica en tu historia... **Liza:** Aquí está el capítulo de en medio ^^... **Lawen de Black:** Me alegra que te gustara el regalo, mi cumple es (en realidad fue) el 29....**suky black:** Pues te hago caso con lo del epílogo, pronto la segunda parte....**Alpa:** Yo espero que en el futuro les vaya mejor que en el pasado.....**Mary-alexa: **Por ahora sigo con el mismo no más....**snmh:** Me pareció hacer un capítulo intermedio, para que se entienda un poco el por qué de ciertas cosas....**Rakshah:** Yo dije que Dougal era peor de lo que aparentaba... y lo es...**Janice:**No era tan terrible es cierto... solo XXX pero nada más.... no me sorprende de Juni.....**Yverne:** Vaya, realmente es un montón leer toda la historia, espero que sigas leyendo....**Maika Yugi: **Me alegra que te gustara....**Kaori:** No solo eso....aunque para entender debes llegar hasta el capítulo 13.

Eso es todo por ahora, espero que sigan leyendo y dejen sus opiniones....


End file.
